Sleepover Wars
by gianna loves SasuSaku
Summary: -x.X COMPLETE! X.x- Sakura has a sleepover. Naruto has a sleepover. A little fighting, a little cussing, and BAM! You've got yourself a war. SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, KibaIno, NejiTen. AU.
1. Meet the characters

SLEEPOVER WARS!!!!!

**Characters:**

**Haruno:**

-Sakura (Youngest child. Daughter)

-_Sasori_ (Oldest child, Son)

-_Pein_ (Dad)

-_Konan_ (Mom)

-Gaara (Cousin)

-Temari (Cousin)

-Konkuro (Cousin)

**Uchiha:**

-Sasuke (Youngest child, Son)

-_Itachi_ (Oldest child, Son)

-Makoto (Mom)

- Fugaku (Dad)

-Sai (Cousin)

-_Tobi_ (Cousin)

**Hyuuga:**

-Hinata (Daughter, Cousin of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha)

-Neji (Son, Cousin of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha)

**Yamanaka:**

-Ino (Daughter)

-_Deidara _(Son)

-Shino (Cousin)

**Uzumaki:**

-Naruto (Son)

**Nara:**

-Shikamaru (Son)

**Inuzuka**

-Kiba (Son)

- Akamaru (Dog)

**Other:**

-Tenten

Note: _This means that they are in the Akatsuki Corporation (A.C.)._

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Well! That's the little bit of info on the characters. The chapter will be here really soon. I still haven't figured out what the A.C. makes or does yet, BUT I WILL!! No worries. (But suggestions would make me soooo happy cause I'm stumped at the moment!)**

**Here are the people that reviewed in 12 of Elemental Guardians:**

**Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**

**xprezurself**

**StOrM iS mY pOwEr**

**And Emily**

**Now……….um…..I'm not sure how long this story is. If I end up leaving out a character than please tell me. I'm trying to make sure all of them get a little bit of time. And yes, Konan and Pein are the parents of Sakura and Sasori. I wanted to try it out!**

**Hinata and Neji are brother and sister. NOT cousins. Instead they are cousins to the Uchiha's. Got it???? Good! =P**

**LATERS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	2. Sleepover Time!

**First real chapter of Sleepover Wars! Not much I gotta say! **

**Thanks a bunch XxSakuraTenshixX, Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku, and FilipinaChick29!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but I do own a packet of Sour Neon Gummi Worms!! WAHOO!!**

**HIT IT!!!!!**

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

It's a bright, beautiful, summer day in Konoha. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and Ino's screaming. Yes it's a wonderful da- wait…what?

"Come on Sakura! Please??"

"Ino! What part of 'No' do you not understand?'

"The N-O part."

"Put a sock in it Tenten! You're not helping!"

"Well sorry."

"I think it's a g-great i-idea."

"See? Hinata agrees with me!"

"NO!"

"But Temari's gonna be there! Your cousin is so much fun!"

"If you want one so bad than have it at your house."

"You know I can't do that Saki. My parents are still pissed off at me from the last one."

Wondering what's going on? Well, I'll tell you. Ino's trying to convince Sakura to have a sleepover, Sakura's saying no, Tenten's making fun of Ino, Hinata's agreeing to the idea, Ino brought up Sakura's cousin Temari, and Sakura is not giving in.

"Well, it's your fault," Sakura said walking home from the last day of school.

"One little microwave fire and I get grounded."

"They had to call the fire department!"

"How was I supposed to know aluminum was flammable?"

"It says so on the wrapper!"

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah it does. Look." Tenten reached into her book bag. She took out a Chick-fil-a wrapper. "See?" and it did say 'Warning: Flammable. Do not put in microwave,' in big red letters.

"Well, they should have made it bigger," Ino said trying to defend herself. "Now please?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No!"

"Pleaseeeeeee?"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee????????" she stopped to take a breath. "Plllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's method. _'Don't do it. Don't say yes.'_

'**Ugg! Just say yes! I can't take it anymore!!!!'**

'_Fine.'_

"Okay! Ino! We'll have the sleepover." Ino squealed with delight. "BUT! _I'm_ cooking the food."

"FINE BY ME!" Ino ignored the insult. She was just too happy that she got her wish.

"Bye guys! I gotta get the house ready for Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro." Sakura said as she made a turn.

"Yeah, I need to go pack, BYE!" Ino took off running to her house.

"I-I need to get back before Ne-Neji," Hinata stuttered. "Come on T-Tenten."

"Okay! Later Sakura!" Tenten waved at her friend.

"Bye!" and as she walked, she started dreading the fact that she was having a sleepover at her nice, clean house.

**At the same time…**

"No dobe."

"Oh come one! Please, teme!"

"No!"

"We don't have to have it at your house. We could have it at mine. Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Can we? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"…"

"Are you going to let him do it Uchiha?"

"Quiet Hyuuga."

"What a drag. Just say yes. Then he'll stop."

"Please! He's getting annoying."

"Bark!"

"Fine, but it's at your house. You're not having a sleepover at mine. Not since the last time," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Kiba were walking home from school. Summer vacation has finally come. WAHOO! Ahem, sorry.

"It's not my fault you have such a cloggable toilet," Naruto said.

"Dobe, you don't use half the toilet paper!"

"I know that! … Now," he mumbled the last part under his breath.

"So we doing it?" Kiba asked as he walked Akamaru. **(A/N:** In this story Akamaru is going to be BIG!**)**

"Yep!" Naruto bounced up and down.

"I heard Gaara and Kankuro are coming. Should we invite them?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sure! How about Shino?" Naruto asked.

"He can't come. He and his aunt are going to the Amazon to look for new species of bugs. Ino of course freaked when she heard that." Kiba said laughing.

"Man, I was hoping she'd go along. Then we wouldn't hear her troublesome voice all summer," Shikamaru replied with a sigh.

"I gotta go guys! Need to clean my house! Bye!" and Naruto ran to the left.

Neji moved to Sasuke and whispered, "He _does_ know he lives on the right, or did he forget?"

"I think he forgot." Just then Naruto came rushing by and ran to the right.

"BYE!!!"

"What a drag," and Shikamaru trudged home.

"See ya guys!" and Kiba ran home with Akamaru.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha." And the two ice-cubes walked way.

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**That's the 'intro' chapter. Nothing much but it's something I thought I should add. I'm planning on having the next chapter out tomorrow or Thursday. I'll type to y'all later!!!**

**CAIO!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	3. And the War Begins

**Howdie do people!!** **I'm updating!! I realized something. I put Makoto's name instead of Mikoto…MY BAD!! Hehe…sorry 'bout that! Well time to thank people!**

**-TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**

**-FilipinaChick29**

**-Emily**

**-Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**

**-BrokenAngel363**

**-My Dream Heart (used to be XxSakuraTenshixX)**

**Thank God BloodyLove updated! She has no idea how close she was to being killed! She gets to live to see New Years!!! Yea!**

**Elemental Guardians people:**

**moonshine86**

**cherrysaki-chan**

**My Dreamy Heart**

**If I ever miss your name, just tell me!!!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto or the songs, but I gots myself some white out! I can fix any mistake! Let me try to get that speck of dirt off my screen. –Spears white out- IT DIDN'T WORK!!! WAAAAA!!!!**

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Recap:**

"_BYE!!!"_

"_What a drag," and Shikamaru trudged home._

"_Se ya guys!" and Kiba ran home with Akamaru._

"_Hyuuga."_

"_Uchiha." And the two ice-cubes walked way._

**End recap**

"HEYYY!" Temari waltzed into Sakura's home carrying a small suitcase.

"Temari! Hey!" Sakura gave her cousin a big hug. Kankuro walked in with his own suitcase, Gaara following close behind. "GAARA! KANKURO!!!" She gave them each of them a hug. Kankuro hugged back while Gaara smiled.

"Hey! What's up?" Sasori walked in a patted Temari and Kankuro's back while he ruffled Gaara's hair.

Sasori was clad in a black shirt, black pants, and a black jacket with red clods on it. His uniform. "Getting ready to go to work, Sasori?" Kankuro asked.

"Yep! Just waiting for mom and dad," he said with a grin.

Just thank Konan and Pein came down stairs. Pein dressed in the same outfit as Sasori. Konan wore a skirt instead of pants.

"Bye mom! Bye daddy!" Sakura waved as her parents and brother walked to the door.

"Bye sweetheart!" Pein gave his daughter a hug.

"Let's go dad!" Sasori complained.

"What did I tell you about calling me dad?"

"My shift doesn't start 'till another twenty minutes. I can still all you dad! Now let's go!" Sasori pointed towed the door.

Pein chuckled at his son. Sasori just rolled his eyes.

Sakura waved as her dad and brother stepped toward their mother, waiting in the car.

As soon as they were at of sight, Temari turned to Gaara and Kankuro. "Ok, either you guys can sleep in the shed, or go to Naruto's house." They had a horrified look. "And yes, he cleaned his room." They relaxed.

Kankuro looked curious "Wait, why do we have to leave?"

"Because, Sakura's having a sleepover girl's only. Naruto's having one at his house. Now, GO!" when she said that Gaara and Kankuro ran out of the house.

_'Temari's having a PMS moment right now' _they both thought.

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd, they're gone!" Temari slammed the door closed.

Sakura took out a list that had everything they needed. "Ok, so first you need to help me get the snacks ready. Then, se need to get the stereo set up. After that, we need to bring the sleeping bags down."

"Gotcha!" and the split up to get everything done.

**o.O**

"Uh…… HERE!!!" Naruto rushed over to his hall closet, opened the door, and pushed some dirty cloths in it. He rushed back into the living room to see some books, which were really just papers folded to look like books, lying on the ground. "Uh…THERE!" he rushed back to the closet, opened the door a little bit, threw the "books" in, and slammed the door closed.

DING DONG

"THEY'RE HERE!!!!!!" He ran to the door. When he opened the door he was greeted by Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey Naru-TO!" Naruto pulled Kiba in by his shirt without letting him finish his greeting. Akamaru ran into the house and sat on one of the couches.

"Kiba! Why'd ya havta bring Akamaru???? He's too big!" Kiba looked at his companion. The dog wined. He turned back to Naruto and said in a firm voice, "He stays." Akamaru seemed to have a smug look on his face. Before Naruto could protest the doorbell rang again.

Kiba watched as the enthusiastic blonde ran towards the door. He and Akamaru exchanged looks.

"TEME! LAZY ASS!" could be heard from the door.

"Do-OBE!" Naruto did the same thing he did to Kiba, but this time to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"He pulled you, too?" Kiba asked as the two boys walked into the room. They both nodded at the same time.

"What took you so long Sasuke? You're always the first one here," Naruto asked

"I had a little trouble with my cousin…"

**Flashback:**

"What???? You can't go! I have an A.C. meeting tonight!" Itachi yelled at his brother.

"I already told the dobe I'd go. Plus, it's your turn to watch over him," Sasuke said. See, their cousin, Sai, is a little bit weird. He always needs to have someone watching over them. And this year, he's staying with the Uchiha's.

"Hmmm… think he'd be fine on his own?" the two Uchiha brothers looked over at their cousin who was talking to two girls.

"Hello ladies," Sai said, trying to sound smooth. "Would you like to join me as I walk around the city?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

The girls looked at each other, disgust written all over their faces. They walked away and ignored Sai. "Aw! Don't be like that!" he ran to the girls.

"Yeah, he's fine," Itachi and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Let's go Tobi!" Itachi yelled to his cousin.

**End flashback**

"Oh…"

DING DONG

"GAARA! KANKURO!"

"Du-UDE!" Kankuro yelled as he and his brother were pulled in.

Naruto pushed the two in the living room. "Now we just need Neji!" Naruto said with a smile.

As if on cue the doorbell rang again.

Naruto looked at his ramen clock. 6:11.

"NEJI! YOU'RE LATE!!!!!"

The Hyuuga shrugged. "I was dropping of my sister at Sakura's house."

"Hinata-chan?!" the blonde pushed past Neji and shot his head side to side in an attempt to find the Hyuuga beauty.

"Idiot, I already dropped her off."

"Oh…" Naruto said downcast. "Well come on in!" he made a grab for Neji's shirt but he moved to the side.

"I don't need you to grab me. I can get in the house by myself, thank you." Naruto grumbled as he and Neji walked in the living room with the rest if the guys.

"OK! IT'S PART TIME!"

**o.O**

"And we are here!" Ino burst through Sakura's front door with Tenten and Hinata behind her.

"You are so lucky you didn't break my door, Ino-pig."

"Well, so-rry. Just had to have a dramatic entrance."

"Y-your house looks lovely S-Sakura-chan," Hinata timidly said.

"Sorry we're a little late. Ino and Deidara had a little fight…

**Flashback:**

"I ALREADY CALLED IT!"

"BUT _I_ HAVE A MEETING!"

"SO?!"

"SO…THAT AUTOMATICALLY MEANS _I_ GET IT!" Deidara screamed at his younger sister. Ino shook her head wildly.

"NUH-HUH! I GET! _I'M_ THE YOUNGEST!"

"WELL, _I'M_ THE OLDEST!"

"BUT _I'M_ THE BETTER CHILD!"

"NUH-HUH!"

YEAH-HUH!"

"NUH-HUH!"

YEAH-HUH!"

"NUH-HUH!"

YEAH-HUH!"

"**BOTH OF YOU! CAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Inoichi, Ino and Deidara's dad, yelled. **"NONE OF YOU WILL TAKE IT!!!"**

"Yes dad." Both Yamanaka kids looked at the pink 'Hello Kitty' bag with longing before heading out the door.

**End flashback**

"You were fighting over a 'Hello Kitty' bag with your brother?" a new voice said. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino turned to see Temari.

"TEMARI!" Ino and Tenten gave the unsuspecting a girl a bone crushing hug.

"Um…guys? I don't think she c-can breath," Hinata said timidly.

"Opps…" as soon as they let go, Temari took in big gulps of air.

"Ok…now that that's done, it's DANCING TIME!"

**o.O**

"So….what are we going to do?" Shikamaru asked.

"We're gonna sing!" Naruto said.

"Sing _what_?" Neji asked.

"The Campfire Song Song!"

"YAY!" Kiba and Kankuro yelled.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Sasuke said.

"NOPE!" Naruto took out a guitar.

_**The Campfire Song Song by: SpongeBob SquareParnts**_

_**Naruto:**_

**Lets gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song  
our C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e S-o-n-g song  
and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
but it'll help if you just sing aloooooong**

_**Kankuro:**_**  
BumBumBum**

_**Naruto:  
**_**C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e S-o-n-g song  
C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e S-o-n-g song  
and if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
but it'll help if you just sing along**

C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e S-o-n-g song. Kiba!

_**Kiba:**_**  
Song!!! C-a-m-p-f-i-r-e ---**

_**Naruto:**_**  
GAARA!**

**  
**_'Um…no,'_ he thought.**  
**

_**Naruto: **_**  
GOOD!!!  
It'll help!  
It'll heeeeeeelp!!!  
If you just sing aloooooooong!  
(BOOM! CRASH!)  
OH YEAH!!!!**

"Let's sing it again! But I wanna be Patrick this time!" Kankuro yelled.

"Ok!" Naruto got ready to play when Neji put a hand on his guitar.

"Let's not."

"Fore once, I agree with Hyuuga." Sasuke said.

"As do I," Gaara said with a nod.

"What a drag. I'm with them, too"

Kiba, Naruto, and Kankuro all crossed their arms. "Fine. Well, what do you want to do?"

"Hey, Naruto?" Naruto looked over to his best friend. "Did you put that paint balloon in Karin's book bag?"

Naruto put on a big smile. "Yep! The light and dark green messenger bag with a swirl!"

Gaara looked confused. "Did it have a little 'S' on the strap?"

"Yeah! 'S' for Sasuke!"

Kankuro looked at Naruto with wide, frightful eyes. "Uh…that 'S' stands for Sakura. And that bag _is_ Sakura's!"

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "You idiot! You gave Sakura the paint balloon! And that balloon had a surprise in it!"

"Not to mention Sakura has friends over! Anyone could get hit!" Neji yelled.

"That's a bomb waiting to happen!" Shikamaru said, a little fear in his voice.

"OH FUCK! We gotta get it before-"

A faint scream could be heard. Only one thought went through the guys' heads.

'_Oh shit…'_

**Before the bomb when off…**

'Face Down' by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was playing.

_Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
_

Ino and Tenten were doing their own thing. Sakura and Temari were trying to get shy Hinata to dance.

_  
Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture

The girls were laughing and having fun. Ino got a soda and drank the whole thing. Tenten got sprayed with water from Temari who was laughing with a giggling Hinata.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.

Sakura went to the kitchen to get something out of her book bag.

When she zipped it open blue paint shot out at her like…well a bomb.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

…_falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt…

Hinata turned the music off while the other girls ran to Sakura. When the got there, they all gasped.

Sakura was sitting down, blue paint on her face, hair, and cloths.

"Who…who d-did this to you Sakura?" Hinata asked with wide eyes.

"I don't-" Sakura was cut off when Ino screamed.

The girls turned to see the she was covered in red paint.

"Who did this?" Ino asked when a piece of paper shot out and landed next to her.

_Haha!_

_In your face, bitch._

It didn't say who it was from, but everyone just knew who it was.

"NARUO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm going to kill him…" Sakura said with murder in her voice.

"Wait…" the girls turned to Temari. "This is _way_ too complicated to be made by an idiot like Naruto. He'd had to have had some help. And the only one who could do something like this would be Shikamaru."

More wide eyes.

"But Naruto's too stupid to come up with a plan like this. Neji and Sasuke must've helped." Tenten said.

"W-Well, I did hear Neji an-and Sasuke talking about a paint b-bomb," Hinata said as she remember something that happened days ago.

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled.

Sakura had a wicked grin on. "Payback."

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Haha! They we go! The start of the war! What will happen next? Find out next time on: SLEEPOVER WARS!!!!!**

**That was about 10 pages people. Most was words! Not songs! I'm pretty damn proud of myself! **

**Reason for late updating: My freakin' computer kept freezing. Then my dad had to scan it and there was a **_**lot**_** of problems so it took a while…it was terrible. Gianna didn't like it! :(**

**NOTE: I still want to hear some suggestions from you people for what the A.C. should be! I've got ideas for: pizza, lollipops, poisonous cookies and…that's it I think…**

**Hope y'all have yourself a happy New Year!! 2009 is coming soon!!!!!**

**You people know what to do! I want you guys to…..REVIEW!!! hey, that rhymes! Do, review, do, review, do, review. Ahem sorry…**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**

**P.S. - Does this look like a cookie? (::) I think it looks more like a button…my brother thinks it's a cookie…**


	4. Revenge and a Captive

**2009! 2009!! 2009!!! 2009!!!! 2009!!!!!**

**Yes! It's the wonderful 2009! Did all of you people have a wonderful end of 2008 and a sweet beginning of 2009? Yes, 2008 was a rough year for everyone; let's just hope 2009 is better, ok? So to help make this year a **_**little**_** more special, how about we thank the people who did something for my first story Elemental Guardians:**

**-moonshine86**

**-cherrysaki-chan**

**-My Dreamy Heart**

**-natsuki-312**

**-saphira phoenix**

**And now it's time for the last chapter of Sleepover Wars' reviewers and alerters, and favoriters:**

-Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku

-TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno

-Pink Zappers

-My Dreamy Heart

-happytwilighttime

-Ladyrouge214

-CrystalDragon791

**Yay! Ok, now let's see is there anything I need to say…nope!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto or the songs, but I do own soccer trophies that are collecting dust as you read!**

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Recap:**

"But Naruto's too stupid to come up with a plan like this. Neji and Sasuke must've helped." Tenten said.

"W-Well, I did hear Neji an-and Sasuke talking about a paint b-bomb," Hinata said as she remember something that happened days ago.

"THEY'RE ALL DEAD!!!!!!!!" Ino yelled.

Sakura had a wicked grin on. "Payback."

**End recap**

"Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man, oh ma-"

"Naruto! Dude, calm down! You've been saying that and pacing in a circle for the past ten minutes. I'm amazed your carpet isn't worn out," Kiba said.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!?!? How can I calm down when Sakura's going to kill me?!" Naruto had a worried look on his face.

"But she doesn't know that it was you. Besides, how bad could it be?"

Kiba received weird stares. "Oh, yeah. Right."

Suddenly Gaara and Kankuro screamed at the same time, "OH CRAP!!!"

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sakura…" Kankuro whimpered.

"Yes?"

"It's…it's…" Gaara had wide eyes.

"Yeah?"

"IT'S HER TIME OF THE MONTH!!" the brother's screamed.

Everyone, even Sasuke and Neji had wide eyes. Naruto's were the size of cantaloupes. He thought of all the things a PMSing Sakura could do. One thought came to mind: _'I'm dead.'_

"What are we going to do?" Kiba asked.

Neji composed himself quickly. "Well, the only thing we can do is wait."

Sasuke nodded. "She doesn't know which one of us did it. We just have to keep are guard up."

The guys nodded. "Right."

**The girls**

"Tenten, you ready?" Ino asked.

"I was born ready. C'mon Temari." She and Temari walked out the front door and headed to Naruto's house.

"Should we be d-doing this?" Hinata asked, playing with her thumbs. She just knew someone was going to get hurt.

"Hinata, don't worry its fine. Besides, look at what they did to me. It's going to take me five showers to get rid of all this paint. And it's already starting to dry. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the guest bedroom to take a shower." Ino walked slowly, making sure paint didn't drip on the floor.

'_I guess we're lucky S-Sakura's parents are out to work f-for the n-night,'_ Hinata thought as she walked to the living room and turned on the T.V. _'Hopefully this d-doesn't get out of h-hand.'_ Of course, it does!

**Temari and Tenten**

"Ohhh, this is going to be so funny!" Tenten whispered.

"Shh. We're here." Temari slowly opened the window to the only bathroom.

"I'll watch the door," Tenten said as she crept over the door and opened it a little bit.

While Tenten was on guard, Temari opened Naruto's liquid soap and poured a strange substance in it. Then she went below the sink and added some more of the substance. When she was putting the sink back together, Tenten called out, "Someone's coming!"

Temari quickly sat up and jumped out the window. Tenten followed after her and closed the window. The lock made a clicking noise.

**The guys**

"What was that?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Nothing, you're just paranoid," Gaara said.

"Oh…" he stilled looked unsure.

"Where's Kiba?" Kankuro asked as he came back from the kitchen carrying some pudding.

"He went to the bathroom."

Suddenly a girly shriek made them jump. They ran towed the bathroom, Sasuke in the lead, and opened the door. What greeted their eyes made them freeze in shock. Then they suddenly burst out laughing. Even Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke.

"D-Dude. Wh-what ha-happened?" Neji asked in between laughs.

There, in front of the sink was an orange Akamaru. Kiba had orange hands and an orange shirt.

"I don't know! I turned on the water and orange stuff came out. I freaked and spilled the soap on Akamaru, which was opened. It spilled all over his fur." Kiba said in a distressed voice.

Gaara calmed down. "Think it's the girls?"

Sasuke nodded. Shikamaru looked under the sink. "By the amount of…orange stuff, and the way the pipes are, we can't drink, or touch the water unless we want orange tongues."

Naruto jumped up and down. "OH! OH! ME! ME! ME!! I WANT AN ORANGE TOUNGUE! I WANT AN ORANGE TOUNGE!!" He ran over toward the water and turned it on. He stuck his hands under the sink and gathered the water in his hands. As soon as he was about to drink it, Sasuke pulled him away.

"Dude, you don't want to drink that. We don't know how long your mouth would stay like that. And, it might…taste…weird" Kankuro looked at the water. Though Naruto didn't get his orange tongue, he did get orange hands. He started looking at them and giggling. That earned him some weird stares.

"And because they did this to us. We need to get revenge," Sasuke said with a smirk.

**The girls**

"AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!" Yes, the girls were watching everything that happened, well up to a point.

"THAT WAS HA SO FUNN-HAHA-Y" Ino said trying to catch her breath.

"Kiba s-spilled all of i-it on Akamaru!" even Hinata was giggling.

"And putting it in the water supply, genius Temari, absolutely genius," Sakura said patting her cousin on the back.

Temari shook her head and pointed to Tenten. "Actually, it was Tenten's idea."

"Well, whose ever idea it was, has a great mind," Ino was still laughing at what happened.

"B-but we should w-watch our b-backs," Hinata stuttered.

"AW! But Hinata, this is so much fun!" Ino and Tenten complained.

"She's right," the girls turned to Sakura. "Who knows when they'll strike back?"

"Our leader's right." Temari agreed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about 'leader'?"

"Well, you seem to be the one in charge so…" Tenten trailed off.

"But-" Temari interrupted her cousin. "No buts, you're the leader and that's final."

Sakura sighed in defeat and nodded her head.

Little did they know, a certain boy was watching them with a mini camera and a small microphone.

**The boys before the 'mystery person'**

"Okay, so one of us is going to have a microphone and a mini camera and spy on the girls," Shikamaru said.

"But who's the unlucky soul who has to do it." Gaara asked.

The guys looked at each other.

"We'll draw names," Kiba took out the baseball hat he kept in his book bag and wrote everyone's name down. Shaking the papers around, he held the hat to Neji. The Hyuuga closed his eyes and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it slowly and read out loud: "Kankuro."

All eyes were on the boy who was trembling uncontrollably.

Shaking his head he screamed, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. you are _not_ getting me to do that."

"Don't be a wimp. Just make sure you don't get caught," Sasuke said.

Kankuro still looked unsure.

Gaara patted his older brother's back. "No worries dude. Just stay hidden. Oh, but if you _do _get caught, can I have your Xbox?"

"Gee thanks, that makes me feel _soooooo _much better." He yanked the stuff from Naruto's hands and stood still as Shikamaru attached everything.

After a few minutes he stood up. "Alright, everything's all hooked up. The mic. is attached to your collar. I hooked up an ear piece so we can contact you at any given moment." Kankuro nodded. "Here's the camera," he took the silver device.

Neji looked at him. "Ready?"

"No…"

"Too bad, get going," and Sasuke pushed the poor boy out the door and closed it.

**With Kankuro**

Kankuro was staked outside Sakura's window, hiding in a tree. Luckily the window was already opened a bit so the air could get circulate. He turned the camera and mike. on the way Shikamaru told him to. "Alright guys, I'm in position."

Static could be heard then a voice said, "Roger that. Are the targets in view?"

Kankuro adjusted the camera so the girls could be seen. "Yep. Targets have been sighted."

"Good, now push the blue button." He did as he was told and the guys back at Naruto's house were able to see what the camera was seeing.

Sasuke was the one talking to the boy. "Now, just sit tight, and try not be seen."

Back inside the house the girls were talking and eating. Tenten suggested they change into their pajamas. Because they're all girls, they didn't think it was necessary to change in a bathroom. They just lifted up their shirts or pulled down their shorts, not knowing a few teenage boys were watching.

When Kankuro saw this he immediately put his hand over the lens of the camera, causing Naruto and Kiba to complain.

"Hey, my sister's in there," Neji shot the boys a glare.

"And my cousin," Sasuke said with his own death glare.

"Both my sister and cousin are there," Gaara had an evil vibe forming around him. Kiba and Naruto just gulped.

"Guys they're done," Shikamaru pointed at the screen.

Indeed they were. Ino was in a pink shirt with little Scotties and Westies and black shorts with little pink polka dots. Hinata had on a blue silk night gown. Tenten had a shirt with a moon and a cow on it and matching pants. Temari was dressed in a red long sleeved, light shirt and matching pants with little pink and white stripes. Lastly, Sakura was clad in a green shirt with a hippo head, and light green capris with little hippos on them.

"So how 'bout a game of Truth or Dare?" Temari suggested.

"Sure!" they sat around in a circle.

"Okay. Tenten, Truth or Dare?" Ino asked.

"Dare."

The blond thought for a moment before putting on an evil smile. "I dare you to…" Ino whispered the remaining part of the dare into her ear.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I can't do **that**!" Tenten had a mortified look on her face.

"Hey, it's either that or run around the school naked.

"Fine." Tenten growled. "But I'll do it tomorrow."

"All right."

"Sakura, Truth or Dare?"

Sakura, thought she didn't hear it, knew that whatever dare Tenten had to do was bad. So, she picked the easy way out.

"Truth."

"Chicken," Tenten muttered under her breath. "Is it true your first kiss was with Sai?"

Sakura blushed red before nodding her head. "Yeah, we were talking last year, and someone bumped Ino us. We ended up kissing."

Hearing this caused Sasuke to get mad. Why, he didn't know. The only thing he _did _know was that his cousin was dead meat.

"Ohhhhh!"

"Was it nice?"

Sakura turned a little red. "Shut up." They ignored and continued the teasing. "Hinata, Truth or Dare?"

"T-truth."

"How do you like?"

"Hinata turned beat red. "U-Um….."

Naruto got up close to the screen, waiting eagerly for the answer. _'Please be me. Please be me. OH GOD PLEASE BE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

Sasuke and Neji also got close, going into protective mode.

Kankuro got closer.

"Uh…I like…" but before Hinata could finish a loud crash was heard outside Sakura's window.

"What was that?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, let's check it out," Sakura, Tenten, and Temari got up and ran toward the door. When they were outside, they decided to split up.

Kankuro was rubbing his head when he heard a crunching noise. He opened his eyes to see feet. He followed the feet, up to a pair of legs, to a head. Standing there was his cousin.

"Tenten! Temari! Come look at what we got!" Sakura called out. The two girls came running out to see Kankuro and Sakura.

"Well, well, well. We got a spy," Temari said looking at her brother.

"What are we gonna do to him, Sakura?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have the perfect idea." Kankuro didn't like the look on his cousin's face. "Take him to the house." They did as they were told. Picking him up roughly, they dragged the poor guy away.

**The guys**

All of them witnessed everything that happened. Once again, they all had wide eyes.

Shikamaru looked around and murmured, "Busted."

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Yay! Cliffhanger! What will Sakura do to her poor cousin?? Find out on the next chapter!**

**CONTEST: I'm having another contest!! I want you people to, either in your review or PM me, talk about a prank that could be done. Either the guys or the girls do it. I'll narrow it down to the top 3 and let the people vote. If you want to participate, try to make it realistic. Don't want to go overboard. And no worries about what they girls will do to Kankuro, I already have that planned out. The winner will get their prank done and maybe a one shot if they really want it. The runner ups will have their names mentioned in big letters in the author's note. I hope a lot of you do it!!!**

**Whew, did that sooner than I thought. Come on people!! Gianna wants some reviews! Quickly! Before I go into full on third person mode!!!!**

**Um…….not much to say…….WAIT! I got something…………………….. Pizza is good. Heh.**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	5. My Brother is a Girl

**Sup-pah?! How are you people? Good??? Good… I'm happy 'cause I finally got my new computer screen. IT'S HUGE! HAHA!!!**

**Cheese of shame to all of those people who aren't giving me reviews! Hehe! Cheese…**

**EVERYONE! My army is still standing strong! HAHA!**

**-Emily**

**-Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**

**-CrystalDragon791** (Dang girl! Are you, like…part evil scientist or something??? I mean, whoa…that's a lot!)

**-Ladyrouge214**

**-TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**

**-My Dreamy Heart**

**And I got a favorite for 'Dog Boy'**

**-BrokenAngel363**

**Ok, I know all of you are wondering what's going to happen to Kankuro so…LET'S GO!**

**Recap:**

"_Well, well, well. We got a spy," Temari said looking at her brother._

"_What are we gonna do to him, Sakura?" Tenten asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_I have the perfect idea." Kankuro didn't like the look on his cousin's face. "Take him to the house." They did as they were told. Picking him up roughly, they dragged the poor guy away._

_**The guys**_

_All of them witnessed everything that happened. Once again, they all had wide eyes._

_Shikamaru looked around and murmured, "Busted."_

**End recap**

'_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't die! There's so many places I haven't been! People I haven't seen! Egypt! Canada! A poodle! I've never seen a poodle!'_ Kankuro thought as he was being dragged to his doom.

**The guys**

"Ok, so we all know Kankuro is a goner…" Naruto said.

"It can't be that bad. I mean sure, it's Sakura, but still. They're girls. They can't really do much." Kiba said.

"How 'bout we call her brother, Sasori, and see what he says?" Neji asked.

"On it." Sasuke took out his phone. He searched for the A.C. phone number and pressed talk.

**A.C. HQ**

"So, everyone got the plan?" Pein asked as he looked around the room. Everyone but Deidara nodded. Pein sighed. "Ok, one more time. Kisame, Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu will deliver the pizzas to their respected addresses. Okay?" Deidara nodded. "Then you and Sasori will bring the lollipops to the candy stores, alright?" another nod. "Lastly, Zetsu and Tobi-" there was a cheer when Tobi heard his name- "will bring the cookies to the bakery."

"Wait...why are we making pizzas and lollipops and cookies? They don't seem very dangerous…" Deidara trailed off.

"Because, the lollipops are really spy weapons, and the cookies are poisons." Konan said.

"AND WE'RE GIVING THESE THINGS TO CHILDREN!?!?!" he screamed mortified.

Kisame smacked his head on the table, Itachi and Sasori rolled their eyes, Kakuzu looked at him as if he were stupid, Hidan cursed under his breath, and Tobi was trying to catch dust particles.

"No you idiot, those people aren't children. They're from the army!" Konan whispered harshly.

"Oh… then why do we have pizza?"

"Because pizza's just cool like that," Kisame said in a voice that sounded like a 'duh'.

"True."

Just then the phone rang.

"TOBI'S GOT IT!!" Tobi jumped out of his seat, and ran to the phone so fast making people wonder how he moved so quickly.

"A.C Tobi speaking. What's your favorite color? When's your birthday? What type of socks are you wearing? Tobi's wearing pink ones with little butterflies on them!"

"_Tobi? It's me, Sasuke."_

"Cousin Sasuke?" this got Itachi's attention. "Why are you calling? Can you tell Tobi what socks you're wearing?"

"_NO! Just-"_ Sasuke sighed, trying hard not to yell at his energetic cousin. _"Just put Sasori on."_

"Ok! Sasori! Sasuke doesn't want to talk to Tobi! He wants you." Sasori walked over to his co-worker and took the phone.

"Yes?"

"_Hey Sasori? I have a question."_

"Shoot."

"_What would Sakura do, say…you got caught spying on her sleepover?"_

"Depends. What activity did you get caught?"

"_Truth or dare."_

"Anything else?"

"_Uh, yeah. It's her time of the month."_

"WHAT?!" Sasori screamed into the phone.

"_That doesn't sound good…"_

Konan and Pein were attracted to their son's scream. When they saw how terrified he looked, their eyes grew wide. Konan spoke, "Don't tell me. They got caught spying on Sakura's sleepover during 'Truth or dare' and it's her time?"

Sasori nodded.

Pein's eyes grew even wider. "THEY'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!"

Sasuke heard every word that was said. _"So, what would she do?"_ Sasuke was put on speaker phone so everyone could hear him.

"She'd humiliate you so bad; you'd wish you were never born." Pein said.

"_So, it's kinda like being embarrassed to death?"_

Konan shook her head and Sasori said in a scared voice, "No, worse. There was a kid who did what you did on one of Ino's sleepovers. Sakura humiliated him so bad, he left the planet to go to the moon with his father. And that's just for Ino's. If it's her's, then something bad's going to happen. Be afraid Sasuke, be very afraid." And with that being said, Sasori hung up the phone.

**The guys**

No one liked the look Sasuke had. And two words put them on edge, "He's doomed."

**The girls and Kankuro**

Kankuro was now tied to a chair. His headphone was taken out, and the camera was in Temari's hands. She was filming Sakura.

Sakura had a look of pure evil. Ideas were forming in her mind. Ways of making her cousin suffer. The most painful, and embarrassing idea made her crack a malevolence smile. Kankuro almost peed his pants.

"So, thought you could spy on us, eh? Well, now you have to pay the price. Tenten, Ino." The girls stood up straight, waiting for command. "Take him into my room and keep him there." The girls did as they were told. Struggling to get out of the ropes that were holding him down, Kankuro screamed.

Sakura smirked in his direction.

Meanwhile, Hinata was thinking of how her deepest darkest secret was almost exposed._ 'They-they almost heard who I liked. I would have been h-humiliated.' _She grew angry. _'The n-next person I see, is d-dead!'_

Unfortunately, the next person she saw was Sai, who threw open Saukra's door and flashed a smile. "Hello ladies. I hear you're having a sleepover. Need a man's company?"

"RAWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata jumped on the unsuspecting Uchiha with an evil look in her eyes and her hands were like claws as she took him down.

Sai let out a girlish shriek.

Everyone who was in the room and watching from the camera looked at Hinata with wide eyes. No one, not even Sasuke and Neji knew she could do something like that.

Kiba blinked. "Whoa..."

Shaking his head Naruto yelled, "That can't be Hinata! The Hinata I know is too ingenuous to do something like that!" Everyone looked at him, surprised. "What?"

"I can't believe you know that word, dobe," Sasuke said with disbelief in his voice.

Neji didn't look so impressed. "You asked Shikamaru what that meant, didn't you?"

Naruto nodded his head with a big smile.

Gaara sighed and shook his head. Kiba laughed.

Back with the girls Sakura left to do her torture on her cousin and Hinata kept attacking Sai. Temari was laughing her ass off as she showed the boys.

By the time Hinata was done Sai looked…less Sai.

'_He puts the Uchiha name to shame,'_ Sasuke thought with a shake of his head.

"Hinata!" Hinata stopped and turned to Sakura. "Put him down," Hinata did just that. "Good, now open the door," she opened the door. "Set him down outside," that was done. "Close the door," the door squeaked closed. "And, BREATH!" She breathed like a pregnant woman. "NORMALY!" slower breathing. "Okay, now." She turned her attention to the camera. "This is what happens if we ever catch any of you boys spying on us again. I present to you, KANKURO!!"

Temari turned around and burst out laughing. Standing there was her brother. He was wearing a pink dress with little flowers on the chest area and got a tan-ish color as it went down. He had fake breasts. Then a pink satin bottom went down. There was a cut that went up the left leg all the way to the thigh. The dress was too tight. He was forced into high heels and clip on earrings. He had makeup on and his hair, with the help of some add on hair, was put into a braid. If it were a girl, she would have looked beautiful, but because this is Kankuro…

Temari was rolling on the floor laughing and Hinata was clutching her stomach and yelling "Oh! I c-I can't b-I can't breath! AHAHAHA."

Naruto and Kiba were laughing at their friend. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru, who had a little more sense then the other two, had wide eyes. Gaara pitied his brother.

Shikamaru yelled at Kiba and Naruto, "Shut up you two! Can't you see that that's exactly going to happen if one of us gets caught!" that shut 'em up. "And besides, look at his leg." When they did, they screamed.

"AH MY EYES!!!!"

"THEY BURN!!!"

"I'M BLIND!"

"I CAN'T SEE!!!"

'_Dramatic idiots,'_ the guys thought.

The girls were having a ball as poor Kankuro was in a tight dress, and to make matters worse he had something that was riding up the wrong way.

"Oh, ok Kan-Kankuro. You-you can go n-now," Sakura was still laughing pretty hard, in fact all the girls were laughing.

Kankuro ran toward the door, and ran back towards Naruto's house. He tore through the yard, flung open the door, grabbed his bag, and ran to the bathroom. He ripped off the dress and put his P.J. bottoms on (after he changed the thong to boxers), but he had a little trouble with the bra clasp. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU TAKE THIS OFF?????????" he pulled and tugged and used his teeth but nothing worked. Then, as soon as he was about to give up, it unclasped. "AHA!" he put his shirt with a proud smile on. He walked casually back into the living room, where he received different stares. Stares of horror, stares that said I-can't-believe-they-did-that, and stares that showed how hard they were trying to hold in their laughter.

"Ok, I want revenge," Kankuro said with a serous look in his eyes. Gaara came up and patted his brother.

"Oh you will, Kankuro," Sasuke said. He looked towed Kiba, "Do you have Shino's number?"

Kiba nodded and took out his cell phone. He pressed the number 2 and gave it to Sasuke.

After about three rings Shino picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Shino, its Sasuke."

"_Oh hey Sasuke. Why are you calling?"_

Sasuke looked at Neji. It was a lot to explain and Neji could do it better. Neji took the phone.

"Well ya see, Naruto, being the idiot that he is," Naruto screamed in protest "gave the balloon to Sakura and it exploded at then they turned Kiba's hands and Akamaru's fur orange and then we sent Kankuro to spy on them during 'Truth or Dare' and then they saw him so they dressed him like a girl and now he wants revenge." Neji sucked in air.

Shino smirked on the other end of the phone. _"I've got just the idea."_

**Somewhere private (in the forest)**

A boy and a girl were sitting on a tree branch. They were just chatting. Flirting would happen once in a while.

The girl sighed as she checked her cell phone for the time. "It's getting late. I should go before Sakura kills me."

The boy nodded. "Yeah, I need to leave before Sasuke gets suspicious. This is such a drag."

The girl gave a giggle. "You're starting to sound just like Shikamaru."

The boy chuckled a little before giving the girl a quick peck on the lips. "See ya."

The girl simply nodded, to happy to say anything. _'His kisses still do that to me.'_

"And you're getting better at your stuttering."

The girl suddenly remembered and started to stutter a little. "W-well, you can't blame m-me."

The boy softly chuckled again before he jumped off the branch. He gave the girl his hand and she timidly took it. She got off shyly. When her feet touched the ground the boy gave her another quick peck and took off. The girl smiled softly and ran back to Sakura's house.

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**HAHA! That's that! A very short chapter, but I wanted to use the boy's next prank to be the winner of the voting contest. I'll put them on either as a poll, or if I can't figure out how to do it I'll make a chapter as the choices. And who's the secret couple??? Big clue: I gave a few hints. Use your heads. **

**Um…don't really know what to say. Again, sorry it's so short.**

**Uh…DANM IT! I had all these things I wanted to say but I can't remember. Whatever, see ya!**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	6. AN: BAD NEWS!

Hey guys. This is not a chapter but I have something that's **reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyy** important.

My computer, like died on me. Fortunately, my brother's letting me use his. He's so sweet. _Un_fortunately, my entire 6th chapter for this story was on it. Almost all of it. I don't know when it'll be fixed. My dad's taking it to his work to see if someone can fix it.

I just wanna cry right now. I had everything on it. I'm so depressed. I'm really sorry. It might be a while 'til I update. Can you guys forgive me? I feel like I'm letting you down. Oh, man! The guilt's setting in!!! Because I feel bad, I'm going to try to remember all that I wrote down and finish writing it on a notebook. Maybe type it on my bro's computer. :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(

Again, I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I'll try hard to get everything done. But like I said, it might be a while.

I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I love you all!

Love,

GIANNA

P.S.- Notice that I didn't to my 'LATERS!!!' like I always do. That's a bad thing y'all! Like, really bad.


	7. The Ultimate Prank

**Hey people. I'm using my bro's computer (he's still a sweetheart), trying to remember what I wrote. The only thing I remember was that I had to much sugar when I was writing it…**

**I also want to say that I've been getting a lot of reviews for people who think the "mystery couple" is NaruHina. Maybe it is… maybe it isn't…or maybe I'm making you think it is so that you think it isn't when it really is! Or is it…? (Did I get any of you with that?)**

**I'm feeling a little better thanks to you guys. I'm a lot happier now. Well, sorta. I'm sad 'cause Nickelback tickets cost way to much. It's not fair! WHAT ABOUT THE CHILDREN??!! Wait…I'm a teenager. WHAT ABOUT THE YOUNG TEENAGERS??!!**

**Whatever, anyway here are the people who did stuff from the last chapter and my new one-shot 'Months In A Year'**

**Sleepover Wars:**

**-Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**

**-CrystalDragon791**

**-My Dreamy Heart**

**-90MLLu**

**-Oniaon**

**-Vicabond**

**-KoolBrunette06**

**-Ladyrouge214**

**-TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**

**-ME!!!!!!! (gianna loves SasuSaku)**

**-HyUuGaBoY'sLuVeR**

**-DarkKunoichi15**

**Total=12 (including me)**

**Months In A Year:**

**-Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**

**-SugarCoatedRainbow-Chan**

**-PhoenixCAJ**

**-SasuSaku Forever and Ever**

**-animegurl298**

**-blossomheartxoxo**

**-Blitz45**

**-SukiUchiha15**

**-BrokenAngel363**

**-My Dreamy Heart**

**-Chan.X**

**-Sprimc**

**-Swifteyes**

**-liclan99**

**-Silja12**

**Total=16**

**Aw…my last chapter got less…-sniffle-**

Emily:** While Gianna cries, I'll take over. In this chapter the winner will be announced, so look for the winning prank.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that Gianna doesn't own Naruto. She also doesn't own 'Burn It To he Ground'. No, that belongs to Nickelback.**

Gianna:** GO NICKLEBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Recap:**

"_Oh hey Sasuke. Why are you calling?"_

_Sasuke looked at Neji. It was a lot to explain and Neji could do it better. Neji took the phone._

"_Well ya see, Naruto, being the idiot that he is," Naruto screamed in protest "gave the balloon to Sakura and it exploded at then they turned Kiba's hands and Akamaru's fur orange and then we sent Kankuro to spy on them during 'Truth or Dare' and then they saw him so they dressed him like a girl and now he wants revenge." Neji sucked in air._

_Shino smirked on the other end of the phone._ "I've got just the idea."

_The boy chuckled a little before giving the girl a quick peck on the lips. "See ya."_

_The girl simply nodded, to happy to say anything. _'His kisses still do that to me.'

"_And you're getting better at your stuttering."_

_The girl suddenly remembered and started to stutter a little. "W-well, you can't blame m-me."_

_The boy softly chuckled again before he jumped off the branch. He gave the girl his hand and she timidly took it. She got off shyly. When her feet touched the ground the boy gave her another quick peck and took off. The girl smiled softly and ran back to Sakura's house._

**End recap**

Neji handed the phone back to Sasuke. After listing for a few minutes, Sasuke smirked. The guys noticed this smirk and the gleam in his eye.

After he said good bye, Sasuke gave the phone back to Kiba.

"Did you get a plan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll tell you something Kiba, Shino comes up with great pranks. Okay, here's what we're going to do…"

The boys huddled in a circle and listed. After a few moments they all smiled. Kankuro's was biggest. He wanted revenge, and this was the perfect way to do it.

**The girls**

Temari made popcorn while Sakura got a movie. As she put it in, Hinata and Ino came back form somewhere.

"Hey guys, where were you?" Sakura asked as she looked for a movie.

"Oh, I w-was helping Ino with h-her hair. It got st-stuck in her br-brush."

Temari came back holding the buttery goodness that is popcorn. When the movie started the girls were able to see what it was, _Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark._ **(A/N: **Sorry, hehe. I just love Indiana Jones. So sue me.**)** Sakura turned up the volume.

The girls were really getting into the movie. But what they didn't know was that a prank was happing in Sakura's kitchen…

**The guys**

After hearing the plan, the guys ran to Sakura's house and split up into two groups. Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kiba and Neji, Kankuro, and Naruto.

The plan was being set up.

_Well its midnight, damn right  
We're wound up too tight  
I gotta fist full of whiskey, the bottle just bit me  
Ooooo  
That shit makes me bat shit crazy  
We got not fear no doubt all in balls out  
_

The first group headed to Sakura's kitchen, Neji and Kankuro went to her room where the girls' suitcases were, Naruto stayed at her front door, and Sasuke supervised.

_  
Were going out tonight (hey)  
To kick out every light (hey)  
Take anything we want (hey)  
Drink everything in sight (hey)  
Were goin' til the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground at night  
_

A sticky material was poured onto the ground in her kitchen. Kiba swallowed in his laughs as Shikamaru and Gaara put something around the door.

_  
Were screamin' like demons  
Swingin' from the ceiling  
I gotta fistful of fifties  
Tequila just hit me  
Ooooo  
We got no class, no taste  
No shirt and shit faced  
We got them lined up  
Shot down firing back straight Crown  
_

Kankuro and Neji had a few bags with them. They grabbed something from Sakura's room, and stuffed them into bags.

_  
Were going out tonight (hey)  
To kick out every light (hey)  
Take anything we want (hey)  
Drink everything in sight (hey)  
Were goin' 'til the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground at night  
_

"It's a good thing Sakura turns her T.V. up when she watches movies like this," Shikamaru whispered.

"Why is that?" Kiba asked.

"She wants to feel like she's actually there," answered Gaara.

_  
Tickin' like a time bomb  
Drinkin' 'til the nights gone  
Get your hands off of this glass  
Last call my ass  
No chain no lock and this train won't stop  
We got no fear no doubt all in balls out_

Were going out tonight (hey)  
To kick out every light (hey)  
Take anything we want (hey)  
Drink everything in sight (hey)  
Were goin' 'til the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground at night  


Neji thought for a moment. "How do we know that Sakura's going to get more popcorn after she finishes talking to Naruto?"

"Trust me, if I know my sister, it's that as soon as everyone leaves the room she's going to stuff popcorn in her mouth 'til it's gone. I should know." Kankuro said as he remembered the time his sister ate all the popcorn when he and Gaara went to get something to drink.

_  
Were going out tonight (hey)  
To kick out every light (hey)  
Take anything we want (hey)  
Drink everything in sight (hey)  
Were goin' 'til the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground at night_

"Hey guys! I'm going to get more spray butter for the popcorn!" the biys heard Sakura yell.

They panicked a little, they still weren't done. Sasuke nodded to Naruto telling him to distract the girls, giving them more time. Naruto nodded back.

**DING DONG**

Sakura stopped right before her hand opened her kitchen door. **(A/N:** Weird, I know. But it was the only way to do it without them getting caught.**)** She turned and headed for her front door. When she opened it, she was surprised. "Naruto?!"

"Naruto?!" came the other girls' screams, just as confused. Tenten, Hinata, and Ino jumped off the couch and ran to the door. Temari looked at the popcorn with longing.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in a deadly voice. How can you trust someone who's been playing pranks on you?

Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well...haha. You see, I have a few questions for you. First question.: Who said 'I regret that I have but one life to give for my country'?"

Sakura looked a little surprised, "Nathan Hale…"

"Ok," he wrote the answer down in a notebook. "Next: 'Who wrote the Declaration of Independence'?"

Tenten had a suspicious look "Thomas Jefferson wrote it. Benjamin Franklin and John Adams edited it."

"Gotcha," he scanned his notebook for another question. "'How do you find the hypotenuse of a right triangle'?"

Hinata repeated the rhyme that their math teacher said, "The sum of the square of the l-leg is always equal to, the s-square of the h-hypotenuse."

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" he smiled at her causing Hinata to blush. "Um… 'What's-'"

Ino interrupted him, "NARUO! Why are you here????"

Naruto dropped his notebook. "I just wanted to know! For school!"

"Idiot, its summer."

"For next year."

"Leave," Naruto nodded his head, but he looked at the kitchen to see Sasuke close the window.

Ino was about to close the door in his face when he gave Hinata a peck on the cheek.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" Hinata almost fainted, but she held strong.

When Sakura closed the door Naruto ran back to his house.

Sakura closed the door looking confused. "Well, that was…weird…"

Ino and Tenten nodded their heads. Hinata just tried to bring her blush down. When the others saw this, the smirked at each other knowing something was going on between Naruto and Hinata, either that or something was going to happen.

While Ino, Sakura, and Tenten wondered what that was about, and Hinata tried to keep her cool, Kiba and Neji slipped out of Sakura's room.

When the girls went back to the living room they saw Temari sitting there with an empty popcorn bowl.

"TEMARI!" the Tenten and Ino yelled.

"Sorry…" Temari said as she looked down.

Sakura sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have left you all alone with the popcorn. C'mon, let's go get more." Temari jumped up and followed her pink haired cousin to her kitchen.

When they got there, Sakura ran face first into saran wrap and fell to the floor, slipping on syrup. "AHH!" She tried to grab onto something, but the thing she grabbed onto was Temari. The poor girl went sledding on her back with her cousin, who was on her butt, all the way to the fridge. Sakura smashed into it first with Temari after her. The two girls groaned in pain.

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata ran to the sound. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Tenten stopped in time to avoid the syrup, but Ino and Hinata, who didn't know she stopped, ran into her and pushed her in. "AH!" Tenten went sliding on her stomach and ran into the two cousins. All three of them groaned in pain.

Ino and Hinata gasped. There, in front of the fridge, was Sakura coved in saran wrap and had her face smashed to the fridge. Her blonde haired cousin was lying on her back when her side hit Sakura. Tenten's head ran into Temari, but cause her to go over and hit Sakura's back.

The two girls looked at them with a 'that's-_gotta_-hurt' expressions.

"Uh…you guys okay?" Ino asked. A three groans was the answer she got.

"Y-you guys want h-help?" Hinata timidly asked. The girls nodded.

Ino and Hinata carefully made their way to their friends. They stepped carefully, and tried not to put to much pressure on one foot to avoid slipping. The two finally reached Sakura, Temari, and Tenten. When the tried to help them up, however, both fell down. What they did was when Ino was pulling Tenten up and Hinata was trying to get Sakura and Temari in a more comfortable position, they put to much weight on their feet and slipped. Both landed flat on their butts.

"Ow…" they said as they tried to get up. When they succeed, they we extra careful. After a few more ties, and a little more slips, the two girls were finally able to get their friends up.

Slowly, all of them made their way to Sakura's room, careful of not leaving any syrup when they stepped. When they reached her room, all five of them were devastated to see that all of their cloths were gone. Well, all but Sakura's.

Tenten looked and Sakura. "Secret stash?"

Sakura nodded. "Secret stash."

While Sakura changed, the others went up to Sakura's attic. The 'secret stash' is the trunk where all of them kept spare cloths. Each girl has one fore her friends. Ya know, if they have an unexpected sleepover. Or, in this case, a surprise war.

**The guys**

All of the guys were laughing at what happened. They saw everything, thanks to a little camera Shikamaru put in.

"That has got to be the best prank ever," Naruto laughed as everyone else agreed.

**The girls**

After their little change all of them ran back to Sakura's room.

Sakura sighed. She had been thinking of this while she was changing. "Think this has gone on long enough?"

The others nodded.

"'Kay. Let's see if Naruto's on his email…" Sakura went to her computer and signed into her email.

Friends:

_Red-EyedUchiha (off)_

_Shy-Lover (off)_

_Weapon'sMistress (off)_

_Hyuuga (off)_

_Shopper (off)_

_AllIWantToDoIsSleep (off)_

_DogBoy (off)_

_RamenKing (on)_

_SandGirl (off)_

Aha! RamenKing! Sakura put her mouse over Naruto's name.

_RamenKing-_ 'U r all jealous of my RAMEN! Bow down to it!' was his message.

Sakura typed something in the chat box.

**The guys**

All of them were still laughing when a ding was heard. Naruto ran over to his computer and saw

**KickAssCherryBlossom**-'The name says it all.'

**KickAssCherryBlossom: **_**Truce?**_

"Hey guys! Sakura want's to call a truce!" the guys stopped laughing. All of them looked at Sasuke.

"Why?" he asked.

**RamenKing: **_**Y?**_

**KickAssCherryBlossom: **_**Before someone gets hurt. Namely you.**_

The boys ignored this comment.

**RamenKing: **_**Teme wants to no where?**_

_**KickAssCherryBlossom: The old oak tree?**_

**RamenKing: **_**Teme says 'k'. What time, tho?**_

**KickAssCherryBlossom: **_**In five minutes.**_

**RamenKing: **_**See u there.**_

**KickAssCherryBlossom: **_**Good. Oh, and Naruto?**_

**RamenKing: **_**Yea?**_

**KickAssCherryBlossom: **_**TYPE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**_

**RamenKing: **_**NEVER!**_

**KickAssCherryBlossom **has signed out

**RamenKing** has signed out.

Sakura sighed as she turned off her computer. "Well, I gotta get going. I'm meeting Sasuke at the oak tree in five minutes."

The others nodded. "Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"Wait! Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Ino waving her phone.

"Oh…right. Thanks" Ino tossed her fried the phone.

Sakura closed the door and headed out.

**The guys**

"Better get going Sasuke. It takes a bit to get to the oak tree form here," Shikamaru said.

"Hn." Sasuke was about to walk of the door when Neji called to him.

"Got your phone?"

Sasuke waved his phone as proof and left.

**With Sakura**

Sakura was walking down her street when she suddenly remember something. _'Oh man! I forgot I have to walk pass a bar to get to the oak tree! Great, just great. It's-'_ she checked her phone for the time- _'almost one. There's going to be trouble. I can just tell.'_

As Sakura walked she called Tenten.

**With Ino, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata**

_(you naughty thing)  
Your ripping up the dance floor __honey__  
(you naughty women)  
You shake your ass around for everyone  
(your such a mover)  
I love the way you dance with anybody  
(the way you swing)  
And tease them all by sucking on your thumb  
Your so much cooler when you never pull it out  
cuz you look so much cuter with something in your mou-_

Tenten reached for her cell phone to see Sakura calling. "Hey Saki. Why ya calling?"

"_Well, I need someone to talk to.'_

"Why? Can't face the fact that you love Sasuke and you need someone to help you. You need me to tell you what you say when you yell out your undying LOVE FOR HIM!"

"_TENTEN!"_

"What?"

"_Call down! I just need someone to talk to because I'm-"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Tenten got the dial tone. "Hello? Sakura? You there?"

"W-What happened Tenten?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura. I was talking on the phone with her when the line went dead." Tenten looked at her phone.

"I w-wonder why-" she was interrupted when Temari gasped.

"Ohmigawd! I just remembered! Sakura has to go past a bar to get to the oak tree!"

Tenten and Hinata gasped. Ino looked a little confused. "What's so bad about that?"

"Ino, it's almost one. At night. And Sakura has to go past a bar. And drunk men go to bars, right?" Temari asked in a slow voice. As if talking to a little kid. Ino nodded. "And Sakura's pretty, yes?"

"Oh, yeah. I mean, she's really hot."

"Yes, and a hot girl waling past a bar in the middle of the night means that she could get raped."

It took Ino a second before she yelled, "OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Ohhh…what's going to happen?! Y'all probably know anyway. But don't spoil the surprise! Okay?**

**Yep! ****CrystalDragon791! YOU WIN! What would you like? A Naruto one-shot? Getting to see the next chapter a day early? Your name in big letters in the next chapter? What?**

**I got this done early, early! I didn't have anyone edit this because SOMEONE -CoughcoughEMILYcoughcough- didn't take a look at it. Sorry if I messed up. I looked at it myself. YOU NEED TO CHECK YOUR EMAIL MORE OFTEN!!! And because she didn't, she missed seeing this chapter early. Cheese of shame on you Emily!**

**Not much to say….oh! Did you guys notice how those two songs were Nickelback? Huh? Huh? Wow…I love Nickelback!**

**Note to those who hate Nickelback: GO SUCK AN EGG!!!!!!!!!**

**If you want to know why I had that song it's because whenever I see my chapters I end up seeing it as a movie, and in movies they have music in the background. This song just popped! That's why my chapters aren't as descriptive as most. Hehe, sorry!**

**If you didn't know who the people were:**

Red-EyedUchiha- Sasuke

Shy-Lover- Hinata

Weapon'sMistress- Tenten

Hyuuga- Neji (His was hard okay??!!)

Shopper- Ino

AllIWantToDoIsSleep- Shikamaru

DogBoy- Kiba

RamenKing- Naruto

SandGirl- Temari

KickAssCherryBlossom- Sakura

**Not much left I gotta say.**

**Laters!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**

**P.S.-See? See? I did my 'Laters!' it's just not as big as it use to be. But hopefully it will return!**


	8. Drunks Bring Poeple Together

**Everybody clap your hands! Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands! All right! To the left! Take it back now y'all! Haha! Sorry party people! Had to do that!**

**Now, lets see who reviewed shall we?**

HyUuGaBoY'sLuVeR, _DarkKunoichi15,_ Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku,CrystalDragon791, Ladyrouge214, _EEF loves Itachi (Hey Emily!),_ pen name is, _ange12l,_ TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, _My Dreamy Heart, _AkemiU, 

**Months In A Year:**

All I Want For Xmas Is Ikuto

_KoolBrunette06_

Darksanin275 (They also favorite Elemental Guardians)

**Ha!! I win!!! Nener nener neeeeener!! Ahem, sorry. Now for what the winner wanted…**

_**CRYSTALDRAGON791!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_** I praise your evil geniusness!!!!!!!! I bow down –bows down a few times- (That what you wanted?)**

**The reason why it took so long is……you'll find out in the story! See if you can find it before you read the author's note!**

**That's it!**

Emily: **No it's not!**

Gianna: **Yes it is!**

Emily: **Disclaimer?**

Gianna: **Oh… CrystalDragon791 you wanna do it?**

CrystalDragon791: **'Kay! Gianna does not own Naruto or the Nickelback songs used, please pity her. Also, sorry for the mistakes.**

**Recap:**

_Tenten and Hinata gasped. Ino looked a little confused. "What's so bad about that?"_

"_Ino, it's almost one. At night. And Sakura has to go past a bar. And drunk men go to bars, right?" Temari asked in a slow voice. As if talking to a little kid. Ino nodded. "And Sakura's pretty, yes?"_

"_Oh, yeah. I mean, she's really hot."_

"_Yes, and a hot girl waling past a bar in the middle of the night means that she could get raped."_

_It took Ino a second before she yelled, "OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**End recap**

"Call her! Call her now!!!" Temari yelled, worried about her cousin's safety.

Tenten nodded. She pressed '3' on her speed dial.

_Far too pretty to be giving it cheap  
That's why she's making six figures working three days a week  
Yeah she'd even break a promise in the promise-land  
She didn't make it this far by just shaking hands  
She'd take your money make it twice as hot as anyone can  
She didn't make it this far by just sh__-_

"Sakura! Are you okay? What happened? Is everything-" Tenten, who was rushing to know that her friends was okay, was interrupted by a deep, male voice.

"Ah, so Sakura's her name, eh? Well, she can't come to the phone right now. She's a little busy." And with that, the phone was hung up.

Tenten had a horrified look on her face. Her skin grew pale and her eyes were darting across the room.

"What's wrong Tenten? What happened to Sakura?" Hinata asked, for once not stuttering.

"She-she-someone-man with- The Blue Moon Pub- people!" she couldn't say anything. How could you say anything when your friend might be raped as you speak?

"Should we help her?" Ino asked.

Hinata shook her head, "That just puts us in danger. And we might not get there in time."

Temari brightened up, thinking of something. "Sasuke!" the girls gave her questioning glances. "Sasuke! He's close to Sakura! He could get there in time! Anyone have his number?"

Hinata whipped out her phone and called her raven haired cousin.

**With Sasuke**

"_Where is she? Is a three minute walk'_ Sasuke thought angrily. He hated waiting. As he waited he saw a couple running down the street.

"C'mon Valentino! We need to get home before my mom does!" a girl with dark brown with dark blue natural highlights that almost looked purple and greenish blue eyes said.

"Sono venuta G., I'm coming," a boy laughed. He had brown hair and dark, forest green eyes. Another boy followed close by with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Attends-moi!" he said in a French accent

"Then get you're ass moving Maurice!" The girl, G., said.

"G.! Lingua!" Valentino said.

"It may be in Italien but even you should know what it means!" the French boy, Maurice said with a laugh.

"Oh, can it! Warum nicht Sie saugen ein Ei?" G. asked. "Yeah! Let's see you translate _that_!" The three walked away, two smiling and the other sulking. Sasuke watched a little confused.

Suddenly his phone rang.

_Yes! Sex is always the answer  
It's never a question  
Cause the answer's yes  
Oh the answer's yes  
Not just a suggestion  
If you ask the question  
Then it's always yes-_

He looked at the caller I.D. and saw 'Hinata'.

"Hey Hinata, where's Sakura?"

"_Sasuke! Thank god you picked up!"_

Sasuke was alarmed. His cousin didn't stutter. _'Something must be wrong.'_ "Hinata, what's wrong."

"_It's Sakura. She had to go past __The Blue Moon Pub to get to the oak tree. Then she called Tenten and when she was speaking, her phone closed. And when Tenten called her again, some strange guy picked up. YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"_Sasuke? Hello?"_

Turns out, Sasuke hung up his phone as soon as he heard 'She had to go past The Blue Moon Pub' and ran towards it.

'_Shit! I hope I'm not too late!'_

**With Sakura**

Her phone was snatched from her by a guy in a black shirt and dark green pants. Another guy, bald, came behind her and grabbed her arms. A different guy, this one wearing a hat, came up to look at her.

"Hmmm…not bad. I think we gots ourselves a good one boys!"

Sakura struggled against the man's hold. It was useless. The one in the hat, the leader she guessed, started to kiss her neck when abruptly her phone went off. The bald guy answered it. She guessed that it was Tenten. _'Oh please let it be her!'_ after the guy hang up the leader said, "Hey Luke! Who was that?"

"The chick's friend I suppose, Chris."

Chris nodded and turned back to Sakura. He continued what he started. Sakura continued to struggle. "Hold her steady Hank." Hank nodded. Chris moved his hands around Sakura's stomach. Then, he slowly slid them up to her breasts as he sucked on her neck. Tears gathered in Sakura's eyes. Then, she had a burst of courage. She yanked her hand out of Hank's grasp and slapped Chris in the face

"Bitch!" he yelled as he held is face. He walked over to Sakura and grabbed her by the neck. He lifted her up, cutting off her air supply. She clawed at his hands, trying desperately to breath. Her head started to feel light, and just as she was about to pass out, Chris let go. She fell to the ground on her hand, taking in large amounts of air. She looked up to see…_'Sasuke!'_

As Sakura looked up to see Sasuke beat the shit outta Chris, she suddenly felt her middle finger hurt on her left hand. As she was looking at it Sasuke came and kneeled next to her.

"Hey, you all right?" he asked.

Sakura looked up and realized how close they were. "U-um, yeah. It's just my finger. No big deal."

He looked at her finger. "Can you bend it?" she tried to bend it, but it felt like something was stopping it from going any farther. Plus it hurt like _hell_! Sakura shook her head 'no'. Then, as she looked around, she noticed that the three men were out cold. Sasuke must have been _pissed_.

Sasuke lifted her to her feet. As he did so, he saw a red finger marks on her neck from where Chris' hands choked her.

'_That guy's lucky it's the middle of the night. Or he would have been dead by now.'_ Sasuke thought as he glared at the man.

Sasuke helped Sakura to her feet. They made their way back to Sasuke's house. When they go there they were surprised to see Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Kankuro all together waiting in the living room.

As soon as the girls saw Sakura, they jumped off the couch and ran to give her a hug that knocked the wind out of her.

"Ohmigod! Sakura! I thought you were a goner!"

"Are you alright?"

"You are never leaving anywhere at one again, do you hear me?"

"Thank god, you're okay!"

Sasuke was able to push the girls back before they hurt her finger anymore than it already was.

The girls gasped as they saw that it swelled and turned an ugly shade of purple and blue. You could tell that it was going to turn green and yellow.

'_Ew…'_

"Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he walked up behind Hinata, causing the girl to blush.

Sakura nodded her head then realized that Shikamaru had an arm around Temari. "Is…there something going on between you two?"

Temari blushed but nodded. "We…uh, kinda got together while we waited for you."

"You mean you got a boyfriend while I almost got raped?!?!? Some cousin you are!" Sakura said with a grin. Then she looked at Hinata and Naruto. He had an arm around her shoulders. "You two??"

"Well, we want to, but Neji's a little unsure," Naruto said.

"He's not the only one," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"Let me guess, Tenten and Neji got together, huh?" Sakura joked.

"Uh…well…" Sakura looked surprised at the bun haired girl.

"You're kidding???" Tenten shook her head. "Any other couples I should know about?"

Ino raised her hand. "Um, me and Kiba have been going out."

"Wait, what do you mean, _have been_?"

"We've been dating for about…three months."

"AND NO ONE KNEW!!!???!!!???"

"I-I knew," Hinata timidly said.

"Remember when Hinata 'Helped me with getting my hair out of my brush'?" Sakura nodded.

**Flashback:**

Temari made popcorn while Sakura got a movie. As she put it in, Hinata and Ino came back form somewhere.

"Hey guys, where were you?" Sakura asked as she looked for a movie.

"Oh, I w-was helping Ino with h-her hair. It got st-stuck in her br-brush."

**End flashback**

"Well, the real reason we were missing is I was sneaking out the window to see Kiba when Hinata caught me. She promised not to tell anyone…"

**Flashback:**

Ino had one leg out the window when Sakura's bathroom door opened. Panicked, she tried to get out but was to late. The door opened to reveal Hinata with a surprised look on her face.

"I-Ino, wh-what are you d-doing?" she asked.

"Um….uh…I was…." Nothing. Nothing came to mind. _'I'll just have to tell her.'_ "Okay the thing it, I'mgoingouttomeetKiba,butIcan'tletanyoneknowI'mdatinghimbecauseeventhoughallofusarefriendsI'mafraidofwhatSakurawillthinksoI'vebeensecretlydatinghimforthreemonthsandyoucan'ttellanyone!" she said in one breath.

Now, Hinata may be smart but this was to long to understand. "Wh-what?"

Ino sighed and said it slower, "I'm going out to meet Kiba, but I can't let anyone know I'm dating him because even though all of us are friends I'm afraid of what Sakura will think so I've been secretly dating him for three months and you can't tell anyone! Got it?"

"O-okay. You're s-secret's w-with me."

Ino smiled gratefully at her friend. "Thanks Hinata." And then she put her other leg through, jumped down, and ran through the forest.

**End flashback**

"Wow…I cannot believe you're dating Kiba…" Tenten said with disbelief. Temari and Sakura nodded.

Kiba walked over and gave her a peck on the lips. "Yep! And she still stutters when I kiss her!"

"_You_?!?!?! You, Ino Yamanaka, _stutter?????????????????????_" Sakura couldn't believe it. Her friend, the girl who flirts like a playgirl, stutters! The world is coming to an end.

"It's not my fault! He always chose a high place to meet. Like a really big tree or something! And he knows how much I hate heights!" then Ino got a dreamy look on her face. "His kisses just make me feel all warm and numb and when I'm in his arms, I feel safe and-"

"Okay! Ino, I don't need to know about your love life." Sakura interrupted.

"So, let me get this straight," everyone turned to Sasuke. "Hyuuga is dating Tenten, Ino is dating Kiba, Shikamaru is dating Temari, and the dobe-" "Hey!" "-wants to date my cousin."

"Yep."

"Yeah-huh"

"Correct"

"Got that right."

"YEAH!"

"Yes."

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Hey, Hina-chan, how come you don't stutter anymore?"

"Well, Sakura scared me so bad that it caused me to stop stuttering" she gave a smile.

"Aw! Hina-chan! You're so cute!" Naruto gave the Hyuuga girl a bear hug.

"Naruto." Sasuke growled.

"Put. Her. Down." Neji said, getting protective of her cousin.

"Sorry," he set her down with a frown on his face.

"Oh, give him a break guys!" Temari said.

"Yeah, he really wants to date her." Sakura said.

"Please Neji?" Tenten gave her new boyfriend the puppy dog look.

Neji sighed but nodded his head anyway.

"YAY!" Naruto ran to Hinata, spun her around and gave her a kiss on the lips. The girl fainted on the spot.

"AHHHH!!! I KILLED HER!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto looked mortified as the Hyuuga girl went limp in his arms.

"Idiot, she fainted!" Kiba yelled.

"Oh…" then all of a sudden Naruto was bonked on the head by Sakura. She thank walked over to Sasuke and slapped him up the head. Temari did the same to her brothers and boyfriend. Tenten and Ino also hit their boyfriends.

"What was that for?!" they all asked as they rubbed their heads.

"For that last prank!" Ino scowled.

"That, was _not_ fun!" Sakura said as she pulled some saran wrap from her hair.

Kiba, Naruto, and Kankuro chuckled. Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru smirked.

'_Everything's going great!' _Temari thought as she looked around the room.

_Now all we need is for Sasuke and Sakura to get together,'_ thought Ino.

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**SPECIAL MOMENTS!!! AWWW! Heh, the mystery couple was really KibaIno. **_**Not**_** NaruHina. I know you all thought that. I got cha. That's kinda the end of the 'war' part. The next chapter will be about the gang getting Sasuke and Sakura together. And Tenten's dare as well. Thought I forgot about that, huh?**

**Yep! I broke my middle finger. Which is why it took a while for this to be written. Not, my, fault! This is why I don't do basketball! Soccer is my thing.**

**For those of you who read my first story, you guys know who G., Valentino, and Maurice are! I kind of snuck them in there. I've been planning that for a while.**

**Translation to what G. said: Warum nicht Sie saugen ein Ei? (German: Why don't you go suck an egg?)**

**Again: THANKS CRYSTALDRAGON791!!!!!**

**LATers!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**

**P.S.-The 'T' is big because Emily gave me hope to know that I might see Nickelback. YES!!!**


	9. Truth or Dare

**HELLO MY FELLOW HUMANS!!! ARE YOU READY TO **_**ROCK?**_** –Readers scream yes!- Well to bad! –Aw- Because this is a chapter, not a rock concert. But that would be so cool!!!**

**Ahem, anyway Reviewers:**

Werewolfess - SpIrItEd AwAy, Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku, CrystalDragon791, Ai Aika, bloody emeralds (I best be getting that one-shot, you hear me?), xXxSakura-SanxXx, sasusakufan9573, Ladyrouge214, pen name is,

**Months In A Year:**

Hypheniated (this girl writes some awesome stories!)

**In Your Face!**

Rose Tiger, CrystalDragon791, sailor alpha tomboy, Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku, Pinka, Annabanana1127, naruhina171, MiMiSora4EVR23, Deadly Desire. NHx3, SilentSinger948, hypheniated

**Also, sorry about the drunk scene. I know there wasn't any fighting, so I hope you use your imagination.**

**It might be a while until I update because my school is having this speech thing and I haven't started it at all! Need to get working on it. Counts as a big part of my Language Arts grade! Ug! I hate L.A.! What the hell is the difference between and adverb phrase and an adjective phrase! And then there's the prepositional phrase! I DON'T LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Enough about my school life (I need to rant to someone! You guys just came at the wrong time!) STORY TIME!!!!!!**

**Emily, would you do the honors?**

Emily:** I would be honored! Gianna owns nothing, no matter what she says she is a liar.**

Gianna:** Hey! You're the liar and a thief in denial!!!**

Emily:** Ignoring that comment, here we go!**

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Recap:**

"_AHHHH!!! I KILLED HER!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto looked mortified as the Hyuuga girl went limp in his arms._

"_Idiot, she fainted!" Kiba yelled._

"_Oh…" then all of a sudden Naruto was bonked on the head by Sakura. She thank walked over to Sasuke and slapped him up the head. Temari did the same to her brothers and boyfriend. Tenten and Ino also hit their boyfriends._

"_What was that for?!" they all asked as they rubbed their heads._

"_For that last prank!" Ino scowled._

"_That, was __not__ fun!" Sakura said as she pulled some saran wrap from her hair._

_Kiba, Naruto, and Kankuro chuckled. Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru smirked._

'Everything's going great!'_Temari thought as she looked around the room._

Now all we need is for Sasuke and Sakura to get together,'_ thought Ino._

**End recap**

"Hey guys, why don't we play 'Truth or Dare'? Temari asked with a smirk.

Sakura looked confused, "But didn't we just play that back at my house?"

Ino caught on "Yeah but that was then, this is now. Plus, we didn't have the guys with us. And Tenten can do her dare!"

Tenten cursed inwardly, she had hoped everyone forgot that part.

"I'll do it."

"I'm in."

"Why not?"

"Fine by me."

"Okay."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Sure."

"LET'S DO IT!"

"Yeah!"

The only one who didn't say anything was Sasuke. Naruto and Kiba glared at him until he sighed and agreed.

Ino jumped up, ran to Sasuke's kitchen, grabbed an empty bottle, and ran back to the room.

"Wait! Let's have popcorn!" Temari grinned.

"NO!" Kankuro and Gaara said at the same time.

Temari grumbled, something about be deprived from her needs, and slumped against. Shikamaru patted her back.

"I'll go first," Ino spun the bottle and it landed on…………………….. "Temari! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you liked lazy ass over here?"

Temari took a moment to think. "About…two years? Yeah, two years."

"LIAR! You've liked him for _three_ years!" Sakura said, pointing her finger at her cousin. "I remember! You told me!"

Temari blushed as Shikamaru smirked. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Your turn Temari," Kankuro said.

Temari twisted the bottle and it landed on…………………….."Okay, Hinata, truth or dare?

"Um…truth." Yep, Hinata's a chicken.

"How long have _you_ like Naruto?"

Hinata blushed a mumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you."

Mumble.

"Huh?

"SINCE KINDERGARTEN, DAMNIT!"

…

"Whoa…"

"AW!! HINA-CHAN!!!! I've liked you since kindergarten, too!" Naruto gave Hinata a bear hug and a peck on the lips.

"Hinata's turn."

Hinata spun the bottle. It landed on……………………..Kiba. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay, um…I dare you to eat a whole bottle of ketchup."

"Ew!"

Kiba ran to Sasuke's kitchen and drank the ketchup. Everyone looked in disgust. Ino thought, _'I might want to refrain from kissing him for a while.'_

"My turn!" ……………………..Naruto.

"DARE!!!"

"I dare you to strip down to your boxers." Kiba smirked. Everyone had a face that clearly said 'Gross' and Hinata had a blush so bad it made a red pepper and a tomato combined look pale.

"I will! Believe it!" He took of his shirt, and when he pulled down his pants…

"OH NARUTO!!"

"GROSS!"

"NASTY!"

"THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!!!"

"I THINK I'M GOING TO HURL!!"

Hinata fainted.

Yep, you guessed it; Naruto had nothing under his pants.

"I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!!"

"What? I don't wear boxers at night. So sue me."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU DIDN'T WEAR BOXERS?!?!"

"You didn't ask."

"JUST PULL YOUR PANTS UP!!!!"

Naruto pulled his pants up and put his shirt back on. Hinata chose that time to wake up from her little 'nap'.

"My turn!" Naruto spun the bottle. "'Round, 'round, 'round it goes! Where it'll land, nobody knows!" he sang.

……………………..Tenten.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I ain't no chicken." Temari glared at her. "Not that there's anything wrong with that!"

"I dare you to…um…" Sakura whispered something in his ear. "Do the dare you were supposed to do at Sakura's house."

"WHAT?! I'M NOT DOING THAT!"

"You have to," Gaara said calmly.

Tenten sighed and muttered a, "Fine. Let's go Neji." She picked up the confused boy and led him to the bathroom. After a few minutes screaming could be heard.

"NO! TENTEN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING????"

"HOLD STILL NEJI! I JUST NEED A BIT!"

"NO WAY! YOU AREN'T GETTING ANY OF MY-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"GOT IT!" Tenten came back waving about an inch of Neji's hair in her hand like a flag. Neji came sulking back into the room.

Everyone laughed except Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru who smirked.

"This is what happens when you love your hair more then anything," Kankuro said with a snort.

"Hn."

"Whatever, TENTEN! GO!" you can tell Ino's getting impatient.

"Fine, fine. Little Miss Bossy pants tonight aren't we?" she muttered as the bottle spun.

……………………..Sakura.

"Dare! I feel like taking a risk!"

"I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO ASK YET!!!!" Tenten complained.

"Does it matter?" Gaara asked.

"YES IT DOES!!!"

Gaara put his hands up in a defensive manner. "My bad."

"Okay! Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare.

"I dare you to go in this closet for seven minutes with Sasuke!" Tenten smiled.

"What?! No!"

"Yes! NOW DO IT!!!!!" Tenten pushed the two into Sasuke's coat closet and slammed the door. She had a big grin on.

Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Never mind."

"Forget about.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Losers," Tenten and Temari muttered at their boyfriend/brothers.

**In the closet with the two captiv-I mean people**

"Move your elbow, it's in my ribs."

"Hn."

"Quit it!"

"Hn."

"I said stop!"

"Hn."

"THAT'S IT!"

Bonk.

"Ow!"

"That's why you don't 'Hn' me!"

"Hn."

"Jackass."

"Hn."

"Ugg! Will you just-" she was interrupted by his lips on her's. She was surprised at first, but gave into the emotion. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked her lips, asking for permission. She slowly opened her mouth and Sasuke quickly put his in her's before she chickened out. Their tongues battled for dominance. Sasuke won. He explored her mouth, loving the taste of Sakura. After a few more moments, the separated for air. Sakura looked deep into Sasuke's eyes.

Panting, she asked him, "Wha-what was that for?"

"To make you shut up." Sakura had a look of hurt on her face. "And I've been wanting to do that for some time now." Sakura smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Sasuke, not wanting her to leave, continued to kiss her, making the kiss more passionate.

Just as they were about to get into it, a knock on the door made them jump three feet apart. Though I don't see how that's possible considering that the closet space is two feet…

"WELCOME BACK TO THE REAL WORLD!!!" Naruto screamed as Kiba through open the door.

Sasuke and Sakura walked out at the same time, trying to force the blushes that tried to make their way up their faces, back down.

Ino saw this and smiled. "Did something happen in there?"

"No!" the shouted a little too quickly.

"Something did happen! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Not telling."

"Fine! Naruto!" Naruto snapped to attention. "Spin the bottle!"

"Hey! It's my turn!" Sakura protested.

Ino glared hard at her best friend. "I SAID IT'S NARUTO'S TURN!!!"

"Fine, fine!"

Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on …………………….. Sasuke.

"Truth or dare Sasuke?"

"Hn. Dare."

"I dare you-"

Ino interrupted Naruto, "I dare you to tell us what happened in the closet!"

"BUT IT'S MY TRUN!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP NARUTO!!!!!!"

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto ran behind Hinata, shivering. Hinata comforted the poor boy.

"SO?!"

"Hn. Stuff happened."

"What stuff?"

"Stuff."

"WHAT STUFF?!"

"You weren't specific." Sasuke smirked at Ino's anger.

"UGG!" Ino was held back by Kiba and Gaara.

Kiba tried to calm his girlfriend down.

"How 'bout we all go to bed?" Hinata suggested as she looked at the clock. 2:43.

Everyone agreed at they calmly took a spot on the floor. Sasuke pulled out the bed in the couch which he and Sakura took. Hinata and Naruto shared a sleeping bag Naruto found in a different closet. Kiba and Ino just curled up on the floor together. Neji wrapped and arm around Tenten. And Shikamaru had Temari lying across his chest.

What a peaceful night. That is, until morning.

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Aww! SasuSaku fluff! Not a single nut in there!**

**GOOD NEWS: The next chapter should be typed on my ****BRAND NEW COPMUTER!!!!**** And when I mean new, I mean new. New case, new motherboard, new DVD stuff, all to go with my new (sorta) monitor! I didn't get to type anything on that one so it's new to me!**

**Happy early President's Day! I got no school tomorrow! And all because of Easter being in spring break! WAHOO!!**

**I WANT TO SEE SOME REVIEWS! –Looks at people who haven't reviewed- And that means you. –Points to you- Yeah that's right! I know you aren't reviewing!**

**Well, it's 11:31 right now, NIGHT PEOPLES!**

**LATers!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	10. Parents can be a Little Stange

People!!! I'm typing this on my...brand new computer! YAY!! ... Clap!!!! -People clap- Thank you! Anything I have to say.........yes. Sorry about the sudden love thing with SasuSaku. I just put that out there...and my bad about the mistakes... REVIEWS!!!!!!!

-Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku

-Nitegirl  
-crazyfunnyawsome

-BrokenAngel363

-sasusakufan9573

-Ladyrouge214

-CrystalDragon791

-EEF loves Itachi

-FilipinaChick29

-pen name is

-TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno

Months In A Year:

-Anime-x-Queen

**NOTE: I did this all on Google documents. It doesn't have any spelling or something like that so…yeah…I also made sure that Emily didn't edit this because it's like her two month early birthday present. HEE!**

**Um...let's get someone new to say the disclaimer...who should it be????? BrokenAngel363. You've reviewed for a while. It's your time. (Yo, Ladyrouge214, review and you get it next.) **

BrokenAngel363: **Definition of Naruto- not owned by Gianna. No matter what she says.**

Gianna: **Why are y'all so mean to Gianna?**

**! **

**!! **

**!!! **

**!! **

**!**

**Recap **

_"SO?!" _

_"Hn. Stuff happened." _

_"What stuff?" _

_"Stuff." _

_"WHAT STUFF?!" _

_"You weren't specific." Sasuke smirked at Ino's anger. _

_"UGG!" Ino was held back by Kiba and Gaara. _

_Kiba tried to calm his girlfriend down. _

_"How 'bout we all go to bed?" Hinata suggested as she looked at the clock. 2:43. Everyone agreed at they calmly took a spot on the floor. Sasuke pulled out the bed in the couch which he and Sakura took. Hinata and Naruto shared a sleeping bag Naruto found in a different closet. Kiba and Ino just curled up on the floor together. Neji wrapped an arm around Tenten. And Shikamaru had Temari lying across his chest. _

_What a peaceful night. _

_That is, until morning._

**End recap**

Okay. So, let's say you come home after a business trip with your wife. It's been a long day and you and your wife get the house all to yourselves for a little while until your son comes home (because he suddenly left when he was supposed to be here. His friends left also...). You decide to take a shower. You do what most people normally do when they take a shower. As you put your foot in, you notice that the water is not a clear color. It's orange. And so is your foot.

That is what happened to Namikaze Minato. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His wife, Kushina, ran into the room to see her husband hopping around, holding his orange foot in the air, and a towel around his waist. "WHAT'S GOING ON????"

"I'm not sure, but maybe Naruto can explain it," his wife calmly said. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!) T

hat's what happened to the Haruno's. But their story is a little different.

"Finally! We're home," Sasori crashed onto the couch, exhausted.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Sasori. Stop being a drama queen," his father scowled.

"Me?" Sasori quickly sat up, not wanting to be accused. "You were the one that had to hire that idiot!"

Konan flicked her son in the head. "Don't say that about Tobi! Sure he's a little...strange, but he's a Uchiha."

Sasori looked at his mom. "I'm not talking about Tobi, mom. I'm talking about Kisame. He set the trashed the whole kitchen when he found out we were having fish." Pein nodded his head as he recalled the kitchen incident.

Konan glared at her husband. "Don't nod! You know how he gets about fish! He's against eating them. As he always says, 'Fish are friends. Not food.'"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sasori waved his hand in the air. "I'm getting something to drink, anyone want anything?" Shouts of 'Water' and 'Sweet tea' met his ears.

When he walked in the kitchen, he suddenly slipped, fell face first on the wood, and slid to the dish washer. Konan and Pein ran to the kitchen only to see their floor covered in saran wrap and syrup, with their son's face in the syrup and in an uncomfortable position.

_'Ow...'_ Slowly they made their way to the red haired boy, helped him up and looked around.

"What happened to my kitchen?????" Konan said in distress.

"Where are the girls?" Pein looked around for his daughter, niece, and their friends.

All three of them looked at each other and screamed, "SAKURRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! TEMARIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)

And let's not forget the Uchiha's.

Sasuke and Sakura were sleeping together. Sasuke had his arm around Sakura's waist, pulling her closer. Sakura buried her head and hands in his clothed chest. Sasuke buried his head in Sakura's hair, letting the smell of watermelon flow through his nose as he slept.

Then, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Tobi, and Sai all walked in the house.

Question for you: How would you act if you see your son/brother/cousin curled up on the pull out couch with a pink haired girl? And ten others are littered around the room. Oh, and a blonde haired idiot is muttering in his sleep, 'Hinata, make me some ramen.' with the occasional snore. Not the best reaction, now is it? Well, think of the poor Uchihas.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE?!?!?!" Fugaku yelled.

Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, and Ino jumped in the air, Neji and Gaara just woke up normally, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sasuk, Sakura, and Kankuro snapped their eyes open, and Shikamaru stayed asleep.

"Wake UP, you idiot!" Kankuro punched Shikamaru, causing the boy to wake up.

"Huh? Wah-" Shikamaru looked around and found: a fuming Fugaku, a surprised Mikoto, a grumpy Sai, a smirking Itachi, and a happy-go-lucky Tobi.

"I'm-going-to-ask-this-one-more-time," Fugaku said through his teeth, as if afriad that if he opened his mouthhis anger will come pouring out. "Why-are-you-in-my-house???"

"Uh...well you see," No one could think of an excuse. Just as Fugaku was about to blow his top, his wife shierked with joy.

"SASU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'VE GOT YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Fugaku stopped and looked at his son. And sure enough, Sasuke still had his arm around Sakura.

"Oh Sasu-chan! She's adroable!" Mikoto looked took Sakura into a hug and squeezed her. The guys snickered at Sasuke's pet name. Sasuke slumped.

"Um...Mikoto? I don't think she can breath," Fugaku said. Mikoto looked down to see Sakura turn a blue color.

"Ah!" She dropped the girl on the bed. Sakura took in big gulps of air. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." Sakura gave a weak smile, trying to reasure the women.

"I can't believe my cousin, the ice cube, got a girlfriend before me. That's just not fair," Sai said.

"Maybe it's because cousin Sasuke's just smoother then cousin Sai!" Tobi grinned.

"Grrr..." Sai jumped at Tobi, but he ran away. "GET BACK HERE YOU OVER-SIZED LOLLIPOP!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

"AHHH! NO!!!! YOU CAN'T KILL TOBI!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi ran out to the backyard, Sai hot on his heels.

After a few moments, they heard, "I'm a winner see my prize. Your a loser who sits and cries!" And Tobi dancing.

"Well, looks like my baby brother got himslef a girlfriend," Itachi ruffled his brothers hair. "And I got some hot chick's number."

"You did?" Fugaku and Mikoto looked at their son. "When?"

"Some dilervery girl. She has dark brown hair that goes about two inches past her shoulders, greyish blue eyes, and she's not to tall." Itachi smirked as he thought of the girl.

"What's her name?"

"Emily." Itachi noddded his head.

"Emily?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes Emily! What, you got a problem with that???" Itachi glared at his brother.

"No, no," Sasuke shook his head.

"Good," the older Uchiha walked upstaires to his room.

"Weird," everyone muttered under their breaths.

"So, what are-" Fugaku was inturrupted by the door swinging open.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Naruto's father stood there with an orange foot. "WHY IS THE WATER IN OUR HOUSE ORANGE???!!!???!!!!"

"Um-"

"SAKURA!"

"TEMARI! WHY IS THE KITCHEN COVERED IN SYRUP?!" Konan and Pein came running in the house with a sticky Sasori.

"Kids," everyone turned their attention to Kushina. "Would you like to explain what's going on?"

The gang shared a look. "Uh..."

"Well..."

"You see..."

"Hn."

"Eh..."

"Hn."

"Kids," Fugaku said in a warning tone.

Neji sighed. "Okay, so what hap-" but he was interrupted my another scream. "NARU-CHAN!!!!!! YOU'VE GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone looked at Naruto to see his hand in Hianta's. Kushina and Namikaze stared with big grins.

"Naruto, my boy! Why didn't you tell your old man?" Namikaze asked.

"Sorry dad."

"Sakura," everyone turned Pein. "Why is that boy's hand around your waist?"

Sasuke had kept his arm around Sakura.

"Um, daddy. D-don't get mad, but Sasuke's," Sakura took a deep breath. "Sasuke's my boyfriend."

Silence.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

**! **

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**! **

**Yeah, kinda short but, eh, my bad.**

**I have a few ideas I want to do. You people chose:**

_**Title**_**: I don't know yet…**

_**Summery**_: **Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata are spies. One mission that they are assigned to is to watch four boys and get close to them who are suspected to be part of the girls' enemy school. As they get closer, will feelings emerge?**

_**Title**_**: My Life in a High School Gang (title may change)**

_**Summery**_**: Sakura is new at high school. She changed schools to be with her childhood friend Ino. They told each other everything, but what Ino didn't tell her was that she was in a gang. The gang was led by the school's heartthrob Sasuke Uchiha. The gang gets in fights with others, usually for things that include their 'territory'. Turns out, Sakura might become territory to a few people.**

_**Title**_**: I Hate Animals**

_**Summery**_**: Sakura finds out that Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke have been turned into animals and she has to take care of them. GREAAAAAAAAAAAT.**

**That's all! Chose, chose, chose!**

**NOTE TO EMILY: GIRL!!! I WENT THROUGH HELL AND BACK TO DO THIS! Stop nagging me about, 'Are you done yet?' NO I'M NOT DONE YET!!! This freaking couputer and the google document, and my computer. UGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!! SCREW THE WORLD!!!! And let's not forget the hand sanitizer today! That stuff burns when it gets in your nose. YOU BETTER LIKE THIS!!!!!**

**LATErs!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	11. Boys Dinner with the Parents

**Holy cow! Holy cow! Holy cow! I am typing this on my new MICRSOFT WORD!!!!! HOLY COW!! THIS IS SO COOL!!!**

Emily**: Cows aren't holy.**

Gianna**: Shut up, Emily**

Emily**: Do you want to have Max-**

Gianna**: Okay! Okay! You win!**

Emily:** Thought so.**

Gianna**: Anyway, sorry for the late update. I wanted to wait until I got Microsoft. I tried doing that last chapter on Google Documents and…well, you know what happened. I have a semi-important note at the end. Please read it. Review time!!**

Kiki Gardens (Elemental Guardians)

Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku

CrystalDragon791

Kasoracle

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno

sasusakufan9573

EEF loves Itachi

BrokenAngel363

pen name is

AvatarTorkro

Ladyrouge214

XxShai-hime3xX (Months In A Year)

bloody emaralds (both Elemental Guardians and Sleepover Wars)

POPCORN7 (In Your Face!)

Kakashilovir (both Elemental Guardians and Sleepover Wars)

Emilx311 (Elemental Guardians)

naruto watching freak (Months In A Year and Sleepover Wars)

**PEOPLE!!! I HAVE 72 REVIEWS!!!!!! 28 MORE AND I GET 100!!!! GUYS! HELP ME!!!! Give me about 10 and I'll update faster! Promise. Ladyrouge214, I promised you last chapter that you could say the magic thing. Go!**

Ladyrouge214:** Gianna does not own Naruto. Do not believe any lies she says.**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Recap:**

_Everyone looked at Naruto to see his hand in Hianta's. Kushina and Namikaze stared with big grins._

_"Naruto, my boy! Why didn't you tell your old man?" Namikaze asked._

_"Sorry dad."_

_"Sakura," everyone turned Pein. "Why is that boy's hand around your waist?"_

_Sasuke had kept his arm around Sakura._

_"Um, daddy. D-don't get mad, but Sasuke's," Sakura took a deep breath. "Sasuke's my boyfriend."_

_Silence._

_"WHAT?!?!?!?!"_

**End recap**

"Now now, daddy. I know this may seem bad, but Sasuke's a nice guy!" Sakura tried to reassure her father.

"Nice???? How can he be nice!?!? He's a Uchiha!" apparently he didn't notice that _all_ the other Uchihas were in the room

"Ahem," _now_ he noticed them.

"Oh, but you guys are okay. It's just that-"

"He's a bit overprotective of Sakura. Just ignore him." WIFE TO THE RESCUE!

"Um, I think it's time we go now," the parents of Naruto then quietly walked out of the house.

"We should get going, too," everyone who was not a Haruno or a Uchiha slowly walked out of the home. When they got to the door they ran as fast as they could to their respectable houses.

"We should be leaving as well. Come on _dear_," Konan forcefully pulled her husband by the ear and out the door. Sasori followed with Sakura right behind him. But before closing the door, she gave Sasuke a wave. He smirked and waved back.

"Sasuke, you never did tell us what's going on," Fugaku said.

"You don't want to know," and with that said Sasuke walked up the stairs to his room.

(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)(!)

Well, it's been about three days since the 'war' happened. All the parents found out about their children's boyfriend/girlfriend. All of the fathers became protective of their daughters. Tenten had to meet the Hyuugas. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba all had to have dinner. You wanna see how it went? Let's go!

_Naruto meet's the Hyuugas:_

Hiashi Hyuuga looked at Naruto with unsure eyes. Hanabi Hyuuga didn't like him. Neji still thought he was an idiot.

Naruto was sweating. He was a nervous as a turkey on Thanksgiving. _'Breath in, breath out. Hey, is my food poisoned? Oh, no wait, it's just green stuff.'_ He then started stuffing his face with food.

Hinata was also nervous. _'What if father hates Naruto? What if he thinks the food is poisoned? What if he-'_

She was interrupted by her father asking Naruto a question. "So, Naruto," said boy looked up "what do you plan on being when you grow up?"

Naruto smiled as he set his fork down. "I plan on being President."

This caught Hiashi's attention. "Oh, do you now?" Naruto nodded. "So you know politics."

"Um, no."

"Then why do you want to be President?" Hiashi was confused.

"Because I want to sit in a cool chair!" Hinata slapped her forehead.

"Uh-" How about we leave before it gets ugly, okay?

_Ino tells her brother about Kiba:_

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND, UN?!?!?!?!?!"

"Ha! You owe my five bucks!" Kakuzu stuck his hand out. "I knew you couldn't go a week without saying 'un'!"

Deidara fished his hand around, trying to find some money. When he gave Kakuzu his five dollars, he turned back to his sister. "HOW CAN YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND, UN!?"

"We-well," Ino's afraid of her brother. _'Who knew such a huggable guy could be so mean…'_

Deidara didn't let her finish. 'I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!!!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, UN????"

Ino, getting annoyed with her brother's yells, knew a way to shut him up. Fake tears started to swell in her eyes, her lip trembled, her head bent down, and her body shook with false sadness. "AND I-" he stopped when he saw his sister. "Hey, you okay, un?" he tried to see her face, but she kept her head down. "Come on, look at me, un" He cupped his sister's face in his hands and lifter her to his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry, un. I just-I just can't stand the fact that my little sister has a boyfriend and she didn't tell me, un. I'm sorry."

Ino smiled at her brother. "It-it's okay. I understand, and I'm sorry for not telling you."

"Do mom and dad know?"

The young blonde nodded her head.

"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING?!?!?!? I hate being the last to know things, un," Ino laughed as Deidara sulked.

_Shikamaru has a meeting with Gaara and Kankuro:_

'_This is such a drag,'_ Shikamaru thought as he was seated down in a chair. Single light swung above them. They both sat across from him. One had a smile on his face; the other had a frown.

"So, Shikamaru, what do you plan on doing with Temari?" Kankuro asked.

"Just take her out on a date," he answered simply.

"LAIR!!!" Kankuro jumped out of his seat and pointed an accusing finger at the man.

Gaara brought his brother back down. "Kankuro, you're the good cop; _I'm_ the bad cop," he whispered.

"Oh, gotcha," Kankuro winked at the red head. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Out," wow, simple answers much?

"Let's cut to the chase, Nara, do you plan on doing anything bad to out sister?" Gaara glared at the man, as if daring him to say something he wouldn't like.

"No, it's too troublesome."

"ARE YOU SAYING OUR SISTER ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH???" Kankuro looked outraged as he slammed his hands on the table.

"I thought you didn't want me to do anything."

"Uh- Well- Um-," Shikamaru smirked as Kankuro stuttered.

"Idiot," Gaara slapped his forehead.

"Not true!" the old boy tied to defend himself.

"So true."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS SO!"

Shikamaru sighed as he slipped out of the room that held the two arguing brothers.

'_That went well.'_

_Sasuke eats with the Harunos:_

Silence and tableware hitting plates were the only thing that could be heard in the house. Sakura was nervous; she kept glancing from her father and Sasuke. Konan was perfectly fine; she didn't care, as long as her husband didn't do anything stupid. Sasori was amused, while Pein looked about ready to crush Sasuke. Sasuke was calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was a little anxious.

"So, Sasuke," the black haired boy looked up. "What made you date our daughter?" Konan asked.

"She's nice, caring, outgoing, and hot," Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura blush.

"WHAT?! YOU THINK SHE'S HOT???" Pein stood from his chair.

"Who wouldn't?" Oh…not good.

"ARRG! THAT'S IT!" Pein made a lunge for Sasuke, but was held back by his wife and son. Sakura just sat there, surprised.

"Pein! Stop it!" Konan scowled at her husband.

"Can't you see Konan????? HE WANTS TO RAPE OUR DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura got out of her shock and shook her head. "No he doesn't, daddy! He's perfectly normal!" she then thought about what she said and added "…sort of."

"I don't want him dating our daughter! He's so negative! I bet he cuts! He's a-he's a-oh, what do you kids call them now? Emus?" Pein looked confused.

Sakura sighed and shook her head while Sasori said, "Emos, dad, they're called emos."

"Yeah that!"

"He is not emo! He's perfectly fine!" Sakura tried to defend her boyfriend from her dad's wrath.

"Pein," he looked over at his wife. "Just give the boy a chance."

After looking at her pleading eyes he sighed, "Fine," Sakura cheered and hugged Sasuke. "BUT!" the hugging stopped, "one wrong move and he's out of here."

"Thank you daddy!!!" Sakura ran to her father and hugged him before giving Sasuke a kiss.

"No kissing!"

"Pein!" Konan glared at him.

"Fine, you can kiss just not in front of me…" Konan smiled as Pein slumped his shoulders.

_A few days later…_

"I don't think your dad likes me, Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he climbed to a lower part of a tree. It was 'their tree'. This was the place everyone met. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Ino met Shikamaru, Kiba, and Hinata and this tree. After hanging out for a while, Neji and Tenten became part of the circle of friends when Hinata asked them to come. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari came when they followed Sakura here. It's been their meeting place ever since.

Sakura and Sasuke sat a few branches above Naruto and Hinata. Kiba sat against the tree with Ino in his lap. Shikamaru lay on his back watching the clouds with Temari next to him on her stomach. Neji and Tenten sat on a branch close to Sasuke and Sakura. Gaara and Kankuro sat back to back, arms crossed, and heads up. They must have gotten into a fight.

"If you weren't an idiot and saying 'I want to be President so I can sit in the cool chair,' he might have liked you," Neji said.

Sakura did a small gasp, "Naruto, you didn't!" Neji nodded his head while the blonde boy looked down.

"Idiot," Sasuke whispered.

"Well what about you, teme?? We all know about Mr. Haruno being protective of Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn."

"It was horrible. Daddy kept thinking Sasuke was going to rape me. Sasori was no help what so ever! He was amused the whole time! Damn brother," Sakura muttered.

"My dinner went perfectly fine! The Hyuugas love me!" Tenten smiled.

"Damn Tenten," Sakura muttered again. Tenten winked and flashed the peace sign.

"So…" everyone turned to Ino. "Watcha wanna do?"

"Good question."

"Um…"

"Maybe we could…"

"How about we-"

No one knew.

"I KNOW!" Naruto jumped in the air catching everyone's attention. "WE COULD-no, never mind. That's illegal."

Blink.

"Uh, okay."

"SAKURA!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!!!!!!!!!" a voice in the distance shouted. The gang looked over the little hill to see a green dot sprinting their way.

"Oh, no!"

"It's Lee!"

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They took off with Lee right behind them holding a dozen roses for Sakura.

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Tada! Heh, pathetic, I know.**

**SO1! Here's the semi-important note: it's a tie! I got an even number of notes for the next story. So, it's all down to me. What do I chose??????**

**Well, the winner is…**

…

…

**I NEED TO PICK ONE! I still haven't deiced yet. You'll have to wait and see. I might even do one that you people don't know about! Y'all will know soon enough, no worries.**

**Really short thingies, am I right?????**

It's not over yet, I'm hoping to get one or two more chapters in. they might be small, but I'm trying people! Just bear with me!

**REIVEW!!!!!!!!! I'M ALMOST AT A 100!!!! KEEP MY DREAM ALIVE!! Wow…**** Tatiana Nicole Del Toro**** much, huh?**

**LATErs!!!**

**Love,**

**Gianna**

**P.S.- Emily didn't edit the end because I wanted to post this while I was at practice. So, Emily: NO YELLING AT ME!!!!!!!! That is all!**


	12. Girls Dinner with the Parents

**Get up and go out! Me and all my friends! We drink up, we fall down, and then we do it all again! Just sittin' around hanging out this after-Oh! –Takes off headphones- Y'all could have told me you were ready for an update! I would have paused the song sooner.**

**So……I'm sure you're wondering why it took me so long to update. Well, would you believe a ferret attacked my big toe? –Readers shake heads- A 7.8 earthquake trashed everything? –No- My eyes fell out and I couldn't see anything? –No- Man, y'all suck.**

**Let's look at the people who did something for me, huh??**

EEF loves Itachi (Well, so-_rry_ for wanting to update!)

_Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku_

pen name is

_FilipinaChick29_

naruto watching freak

_BrokenAngel363_

Ladyrouge214

_-Chan.X_

UchihaKeiko93

_CrystalDragon791_

Blue-Rose-Has-Bloomed7

_Midnight Freesia_

The Midnightmoonflower

_Little Miss Idiot_

BloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno

**Thanks bunches y'all! It's allowing me to get closer to my goal, YAY! So, I thought that to keep this going a little longer, I'd let you people see the girls' meeting with the parents. How 'bout that? Sound good?**

**Someone wanna do the disclaimer? I want to hear the rest of my song. BrokenAngel363, you do it. –Plays music- From the moment I wake up, I just love being with my friends! We barely get by, but have the best times and hope it never ends-**

**BrokenAngel363: Naruto does not belong to Gianna, no matter how much she implores.**

**Gianna: -Pauses song- HA! You said implore! -Continues song- It's not a human walk, it's the human race! If-**

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Recap:**

"_Um…"_

"_Maybe we could…"_

"_How about we-"_

_No one knew._

"_I KNOW!" Naruto jumped in the air catching everyone's attention. "WE COULD-no, never mind. That's illegal."_

_Blink._

"_Uh, okay."_

"_SAKURA!!!! MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER!!!!!!!!!" a voice in the distance shouted. The gang looked over the little hill to see a green dot sprinting their way._

"_Oh, no!"_

"_It's Lee!"_

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_They took off with Lee right behind them holding a dozen roses for Sakura._

**End recap**

So, I thought I'd let you see the girl's dinner with the boy's parents. That a good idea? No? Well, too bad, you're seeing it anyway. Suck it up!

_Hianta's dinner_

"So, how'd you get your father to allow you to come over? I know he's strict with you," Namikaze asked Hinata.

"Oh, it wasn't easy," Hinata remembered the fight wither her father. It took her twenty minutes just to tell her father she was going to Naruto's house. Then it took her almost an hour to get him to agree. She threatened to upload the video with her father dancing to 'Old Time Rock n' Roll' in his underwear. No matter what someone says, pride is good!

"It must be! And with-" Namikaze was interrupted when his son came rushing through the front door.

"Outta my way, I gotta pee like a race horse!" he yelled as he ran to the bathroom.

"Um…" Then, Kushina came running through the wide open door.

"Outta my way, I gotta pee like a race horse!" she ran to the door, beating her son, and slamming the door shut on his face.

"HEY! MOM! I WAS HERE FIRST!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, ya snooze ya lose!" laughter was heard on the other side.

"Mo-_om_!"

"And that's where he gets it from!" Namikaze laughed as his son pouted and started to squeeze his legs together, jumping up and down.

"AGG! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Naruto ran to the sliding door that led outside and sprinted to the bushes.

A few moments later, Kushina came laughing out of the bathroom. "Ha, gotta love the kid!" she turned and smiled gently at Hinata, "and he really loves you." Said girl blushed.

"Ah!" three heads rotated to see Naruto zipping up his pants while he closed the door with his foot. "Let's eat!" he dragged Hinata to the wooden table. "What are we having for dinner?" he asked when he saw his mom bring out four bowls.

"RAMEN!" Namikaze yelled as he saw the food.

"ALRIGHT RAMEN!" Naruto and Namikaze dug in. Kushina laughed at her boys and Hinata smiled. _'I guess that's where he gets it from'_ She looked at the scene again. A perfect family scene, one that made her glad she came.

* * *

Aww! Sweet, right? Let's move on to……………….

Tenten looked around the table as she slowly ate her rice. Hizashi Hyuuga was still not here.

Then, Hizashi walked through the door and took his seat next to his wife. "Sorry I'm late, had to finish a deal for the company."

"No problem, dear," Hiroko said **(A/N: I know that's not her real name, but I don't think anyone really knows, so I got a new one.)** "So, Tenten, you've been best friends with my boy for years and it's been forever since I last talked to you. I know very little about you. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

'_Easy'_ Tenten smirked. "I plan on being a weapon specialist. I know a lot about them, and I want to follow in my grandfather's footsteps."

"Oh really, now?" Hiroko and Hizashi seemed surprised a little bit, but Neji knew this. She was always interested in them, from the oldest weapons, to the newest.

"Your grandfather was a weapon specialist?" Hizashi asked.

"Yes, sir. He taught me everything I know and got me interested in it," she smiled as she remembered the days she and her grandfather would spend outside in the warm, summer sun while he explained the difference between a fighting sword and a defending sword.

"Wow, very impressive," Hizashi said while Hiroko smiled.

"You must be a smart girl to be able to tell the difference between them," Hiroko said.

Tenten blushed a little at the compliment, "I consider myself a little above average. Not a total genius like Shikamaru, but a whole lot smarter than Naruto," she replied with a small smile.

Hizashi turned to his son with a knowing look on his face. It said 'I-like-this-girl!' Neji smirked and knew his girlfriend was clear. Well, what do you expect? He _is_ Neji Hyuuga after all.

'_She's a lot better than Naruto, that's for sure,' _Hizashi thought when he remembered what his brother told him about the knuckleheaded boy who wanted to be President just to sit in a cool chair.

'_But it _is _a cool chair,'_ Neji finished his father's thought.

* * *

See? Everyone loves Tenten, it's hard not to. Moving on……………..

Ino was a little nervous to meet Inuzukas. Sometimes she thought they could smell her fear. That freaked her out. The biggest thing, though, is the fact that they might have big, huge dogs. Don't get her wrong, she like's dogs a lot, but she doesn't know these dogs. She's been around Akamaru all the time and he knows her. The other dogs might try to bite her head off. And she really likes her head; prefers it stay on her neck, thank you.

She walked through the door to be greeted with Tsume Inuzuka, Kiba's mother. '_Wow, wild hair,'_ Ino thought when she got a good look at the women. Next to her, was Kiba's sister, Hana. Her hair was in a neat, low ponytail. _'Does every Inuzuka member have those tattoos?'_ Ino asked herself as she looked at the pair of red triangles on their faces.

"Ino!" said girl moved her eyes a little to see Kiba standing next to Hana with the usual grin on his face with the ever loyal Akamaru by his side.

"Welcome, Ino," Tsume greeted as she smiled a strange smile at the blonde girl.

"Hello Tsume," Ino said with her own nervous smile. This woman looked like she could kill her.

"I'm sure you know Akamaru," Ino nodded at what Hana said. "I'd like you to meet Mother's dog, Kuromaru, and my dogs, Haimaru Sankyodai." Ino looked at the three ash, gray dog.

After staring at her for a while, Kuromaru jumped on Ino, causing them to fall to the ground with a thud. The three Inuzukas got ready to pull Kuromaru back, but stopped when they heard laughing. They looked to see Kuromaru licking Ino's face repeatedly while she giggled.

Hana and Tsume sighed with relief, knowing that Ino wasn't hurt. Tsume smirked, looks like Ino's an okay girl after all. Kiba smiled, he knew he could trust Ino with his life. It wasn't everyday Kuromaru licked someone. Hell, he wouldn't even give _him_ a lick! Damn dog…

* * *

Well, dogs _can_ tell if someone's good or not. Now let's see………..

"What a drag," Shikaku said.

"Well I'm sorry. I asked you what you wanted for dinner and all I got was a 'troublesome', so I made what I wanted to eat," Yoshino scowled at her husband.

"What a drag," Shikaku said again as Temari sighed. Like father like son, huh? Shikaku ate his food while Shikamaru muttered something like 'She's got you whipped, man'.

"So…" Temari tried to start a conversation, but Yoshino was too busy yelling, Shikaku was too busy ignoring, and Shikamaru looked dead. "You guys are very boring," she said aloud. Immediately, her hands flew to her mouth as everything quieted down. _'Opps.'_

There was a moment of silence as the five letter sentence processed through their heads.

Yoshino turned to Shikamaru and smiled, "I _like_ her!"

"As do I," Shikaku agreed.

Shikamaru smirked as his girlfriend talked with his mother. Meeting the parents is checked off his list. Now, if only this dinner could end he'd be able to get some sleep.

The young Nara was about to snooze when Temari yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE GO TO SLEEP, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!"

At once, Shikamaru sat up straight with his eyes opened. Temari continued her previous conversation.

Shikaku laughed at his son. He leaned down and whispered, "She's _so_ got you whipped."

* * *

Temari easily made the Nara's like her. Damn, the girl's good. Last, but certainly not least, is …..but now that I think about it, I'll show you hers later.

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Heh, I'm making y'all wait to see Sakura's dinner. I know, I know, I can be a little mean, but I'm trying! Or am I?**

**News: because my spring break is coming up, I won't update for an extra week, which adds up to a little less than a month. Sorry, guys. I'm visiting family so, can't do it.**

**Other news: **_**I'M GOING TO SEE NICKELBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OHMIGOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EMILY!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_** –Bows down to the amazingly cool Emily- I'm seeing Nickelback, I'm seeing Nickelback! YES –Does major, super, happy dance- YESYESYES!!!! THANK YOU GOD!!!!!!!**

**Also, I know you guys have seen this a million times, but I have to show you it anyway**

REMEMBER WHEN ..  
getting HiGH meant swinging at a playground?  
the worst thing you could get from a boy was c0otiEs?  
'm 0 m' (was your hero)  
and 'D a D' was the boy you were gonna marry?  
when your W0RST ENEMiES were your siblings  
and rAcE iSsuEs were about who ran fastest?  
when - WAR- was a card game  
and life was simple and care free?  
remember when all you wanted to do  
WAS GROW UP?

**That is so right. I remember that perfectly well. You couldn't wait to drive, work, go to college, get away from you parents. –Sigh-. Yeah, those were the good ol' days…**

**REVIEW! Almost there! 83 people!**

**LATERS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Gianna**

**P.S.- You should all thank Emily because my 'LATERS!!!' is back and better than ever. Emily! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU!**

**P.S.S.-Emily didn't read from Ino's to the end because I wanted to update. Sorry Em.!**


	13. Sakura's Dinner

**Almost there, almost there ALMOST THERE!!!! Go, go, go! To keep you people reviewing, I will add a bonus chapter to this. But I need 100 reviews. The chapter will be called **_**'The Lost Prank'**_**. It will feature the last prank the boys and girls do, and I have to admit, one of them should get someone of you guys smiling (but you'd have to have a good imagination).**

**Thanks to:**

_pen name is_

Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku

_SaphireSage4Ever_

CrystalDragon791

_xXkickass-kunoichiXx_

DigiLoveReader

_Ladyrouge214_

WolfXArcher (Elemental Guardians)

_Sunsetprecious_

TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno (Hee hee, being evil is fun!)

_naruto watching freak (Elemental Guardians)_

riddler180

_EEF loves Itachi_

bitter-sweet91 (Dog Boy)

**Yay…**

**OKAY!!!!! I NEED TO SAY SOMETHING: I messed up on Kiba's mom a little…I never could figure out how she acts so, I kinda went with. I know, pathetic, so if I ever get the chance, I'll fix it! Okay?**

**Also, there will be a sneak peak of the bonus chapter (it will now be called B.C. [HA! B.C.]), so if you want to see it, give me 10 more reviews!**

**pen name is, you can do the disclaimer!**

pen name is: **Gianna does not own Naruto, but she owns an empty bottle of Diet Dr. Pepper next to her computer screen.**

Gianna: **Whoa, you're good…..**

**AND START THE STORY!!!!!**

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Recap:**

_Temari easily made the Nara's like her. Damn, the girl's good. Last, but certainly not least, is Sakura. Hmmm…..but now that I think about it, I'll show you hers later._

**End recap**

'_Breath in, Sakura. Its okay, everything's going to be just fine. Wow, I suck at lying to myself…'_ Sakura thought as she threw clothes onto the ground. She was looking in her closet, trying to find something to wear; it needs to be good if she wants to make an impression on the Uchihas. She held out an old Halloween costume, a hippie costume to be exact. That's not the impression she was going for…

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Sakura immediately ran to her front door and pulled the guest in. She grabbed said person by the wrist, ran up the stairs, and slammed the door to her room shut.

"Thank God you're here, Ino!" the pink haired girl said out of breath. "I have nothing to wear!" she dramatically waved her hand in front of her closet, half of her clothes yanked off the hangers. "I NEED HELP!" Sakura shook Ino back and forth until the blonde stopped her.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you. Hold your horses little missy. Don't get your panties in a twist," Sakura glared at Ino for the last comment. The girl ignored the glare and looked through her friends clothes. "So why didn't you ask Temari to help you? She's pretty good when it comes to fashion. Not as good as me of course," Ino said after a few minutes of silence.

"Because she's going on a date with Shikamaru. She's so happy his parents approved her; they're going on a 'your-parents-like-me-even-though-I-made-a-mistake' dinner. Damn girl is too busy to help her favorite cousin," Sakura muttered the last part under her breath.

Ino giggled when Sakura's door opened and a shy Hinata came in, carrying a bag.

"The door was open, so I thought I'd let myself in. I hope that's okay?" Hinata asked.

"You're always welcome, Hinata!" Sakura said with a grin.

Hinata walked in Sakura's room and was about to close the door when Tenten popped in. "I followed Hinata." Sakura was about to protest when Tenten interrupted. "I knew you wouldn't get mad at me if I had the ultimate shield to protect me!" she added.

Sakura hated it when people barged into her room without knocking. That was why Sasori always had bumps and bruises. He entered Sakura's room without knocking and she'd hit and/or punch him. It was the same with everybody. Everybody, except Hinata. She was the exception to that rule. She was the exception to just about every rule!

"Why's Tenten and Hinata here, Sakura?" Ino asked, her hand reaching blindly in a pile of clothes. She pulled out a strapless dress that had a certain print. And it wasn't the good kind; it was the kind that looked like a towel was wrapped around you. Ew.

"Tenten's doing my hair; you know how good she is. She can make any hair all nice and silky smooth," Sakura got into a dreamy state as she remembered a time when Tenten did her hair. It became all smooth, and soft; strange how a girl who never has her hair down can give anyone the best hair in the world.

"Sakura! Focus!" Ino snapped her fingers in front of her friend's face.

"Oh! Right! Well, Hinata's here because she's doing my make-up."

"What?! Why can't I do your make-up?" Ino asked as she searched for more clothes.

"You are never doing my make-up again. Not after when you did last time!"

"How was I supposed to know that was a Sharpie?" the girl tried to defend herself.

Sakura looked at Ino like she was crazy. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe by the big letters saying 'Sharpie'? Or the fact that it looked like a pen! That could be a _big_ clue!"

Ino looked at Sakura skeptically. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Before Sakura could yell at Ino, a new voice cut in, "Well, it seems like everyone's here to help Sakura!" the girls turned their heads to see Temari leaning on Sakura's door.

"Temari!" Sakura yelled "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on a date with Shikamaru."

"Yeah, well, I had a change of heart. I knew my dear, sweet cousin would need me, so I called Shikamaru and canceled."

Sakura looked at the girl with a 'yeah-_right'_ expression.

"Okay, so Shikamaru's sick."

There's the answer!

"I GOT!!" Ino pulled out dress that went about mid thigh. It was white with pink flowers designed. The straps were a thick chocolate brown color and had a thick band below the chest area. The shoes were thick brown with a heel. "It would look amazing on Sakura!"

"Agreed," Tenten said.

"Now, Tenten," said girl looked at Temari. "Make her hair soft, glossy, and straight!"

"On it!" Tenten grabbed Sakura and pulled her to the bathroom a few doors down.

After twenty-five minutes, Tenten came back into the room, giving Temari a 'thumbs up'.

"Excellent!" the dirty blonde twisted to look at Ino. "Get her in the clothes you chose, but do **not** mess up her hair, we won't have enough time to fix it."

Ino walked out muttering things like 'bossy girl' and 'someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed'.

A few moments later Ino walked back in. "She is dressed, your majesty." She said sarcastically.

"Ignoring that. Hinata! Work your magic!" the girl walked out of the room, bag in hand.

"So, what exactly are you doing Temari?" Tenten asked after a moment of silence.

Ino nodded her head, "Yeah, you haven't really done anything."

"I," she pointed to herself, "am doing the most important job. SURPERVISING!!" Ino fell off Sakura's desk and Tenten fell out of the chair.

"That's not a real job!" Ino pointed an accusing finger at Temari.

"Yes it is!" she defended herself. "It says so in this book!" Temari held out a book that was ripping at the spine.

"This isn't even a real book!" Tenten grabbed it. "It's just a bunch of paper stapled together.

"Oh really?" Temari got a good look at. "Opps?"

Ino rolled her eyes.

Then, Hinata came with Sakura behind her.

The three girls gasped. "Whoa," Tenten muttered.

Her make-up was very natural looking, not too much, not too little. Her hair was half up, some framing her face. The dress, make up, the hair, and the shoes went amazing together.

"Good job, Hinata!" Temari patted the blushing girl on the back. "You ready to wow those Uchiha's Sakura?"

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

'_I can totally do this,'_ Sakura said to herself. _'I've met the Uchihas before, I know what they're like, I can do this'_ Sakura took a deep breath and lifted her hand to knock.

Even before her hand met the wood, the French doors swung open and Sakura met the smiling face of Mikoto Uchiha.

"Hello Sakura," she said warmly.

"Good evening Uchiha-sama," said Sakura politely.

"Oh, dear. How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Mikoto."

Sakura nodded as Mikoto stepped aside and allowed the girl in.

Sakura stared at the entrance of the house. No matter how many times she stayed saw the Uchihas, she could never get over the size, beauty, and elegance it provided.

While Mikoto and Sakura walked down the familiar hallway, Sakura looked at the pictures of the family that lined the passage. Sasuke and Itachi's first birthday, Sasuke playing soccer, Itachi holding his medals from various swim meets, Mikoto and Fugaku wedding picture, the family photo, and others.

The two women walked into the living room to be met by four people. Three being the owners of the house, and the last one was someone Sakura never met before.

She was dressed in a short, black and white polka dot dress. The dress had a little lace on the bottom and a ribbon right below the chest. The shoes were black and tall. The heel was thin and the straps wrapped around until they go to the heel. Her dark brown hair was curled, with some in a low-halfway ponytail. A black rose held the hair in place. Her eye lashes were thick and long. The eyeliner made her grey-blue eyes pop behind her glasses. The girl was seated next to Itachi. _'Wow,'_ was the only thing on her mind.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said as he walked up to his girlfriend, giving her a peck on the check.

"Sakura," she turned her attention to Itachi. "I'd like you to meet someone who will be joining us for dinner. Sakura, meet Emily. Emily, Sakura." Sakura and Emily shook hands and smiled at each other.

"Hello Sakura, nice to meet you," Emily said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too," Sakura agreed.

"So!" Mikoto clapped her hands together, successfully getting everyone's attention. "Let's eat, shall we? I hope you girls like steak!"

* * *

The sound of forks and knives clinking were the only noise. After a few minutes of talking everything seemed a little awkward. They talked about everything they needed to. Sakura found out that Emily was dating Itachi and had been for a few weeks now. She met him while delivering a package to the A.C. building. She gave him not only the box, but her number as well.

"I owe it all to my friend. It's a good thing she forced me into taking the job or I never would have met him," Emily told them.

Maybe she could set up her friend with Sasori; he _was_ looking for a girlfriend…

Sakura also found out that Emily was around the same age as Itachi, just eleven months younger, and she had a dog.

A little after desert, Sakura went out to get some fresh air.

* * *

Sakura looked at the shining full moon and the glittering stars that surrounded it. A light breeze blew around her face, keeping her cool in the humid weather.

A few moments later, Sakura heard the glass door slid open to reveal Sasuke. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked.

Sakura nodded her head, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"You know, the sky will never be able to compare to you when it comes to looks," he said.

Sakura turned to her boyfriend, "Is that so? Well then, I must say that, that was a very cheesy line," she replied with a smile.

Sasuke smirked and leaned down to capture Sakura's lips in a passionate kiss. His mouth was an inch from her's when a scream was heard.

The two turned their head to see Hinata. "Hey Sasuke, whatcha doin'? Why you wearing that tux? Who's the girl sucking Itachi's face off? Wow Sakura you look nice. Whatcha doin'? Did I already ask that? Am I interrupting something? Go ahead don't mind me," she said in one breath as she grinned broadly.

Both teens' eyes were wide with surprise. What happened to the shy girl?

Suddenly, something in Sasuke clicked. "Oh, no," he whispered.

Sakura was going to ask him what he meant when her boyfriend suddenly yelled, "HOLD HER DOWN!" and tackled the unsuspecting girl to the ground.

"ACK!" the word left Hinata's mouth as she crashed to the wooden floor.

"Sa-" Sakura was interpreted by a yellow blur yelling, "DYNAMIC ENTRANCE!" it yelled.

"Naruto?!"

Indeed, it was the hyper active boy. "Hee, hey Sakura-chan! Have you seen- AH!" he noticed his fallen girlfriend, pinned to the ground by Sasuke. "TEME! ARE YOU RAPING MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"No!" Sasuke shouted from the ground. "What did you give her????"

Naruto screatched his head as he though. "Well," he said slowly, "I gave some of those gourmet candies…"

"WHAT?!"

Before Naruto could answer, the sliding doors opened again to show Itachi. "What is going- DID SHE HAVE CHOCOLATE?!?" Itachi yelled when he saw Hinata with wired, crazy eyes. "WHO GAVE IT TO HER?!"

Sakura and Sasuke both pointed at Naruto. "Naruto…I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Itachi then proceeded to jump on Naruto and beat the shit outta him.

"Wow," Sakura said after a moment, "that's usually _my_ line."

Below Sasuke, Hinata shook her head. "Wha-wha-what happened?"

"The dobe gave you chocolate." Sasuke got off his cousin and helped her up.

"Oh, guess I should have told him not to," Hinata said as she looked at the fighting Itachi and the screaming Naruto.

"Ita-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Emily yelled as she pried her boyfriend's hands off Naruto's neck. Naruto took in deep breaths while Emily kissed Itachi to calm him down.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Hinata asked as she helped the blonde boy up.

"Yeah, guess I should keep a mental note not to feed you chocolate anymore, huh?" Naruto gave a weak smile when Hinata laughed and walked into the house with him.

Itachi dusted himself off, and he and Emily made their way to the living room to watch a movie -Cough-MAKE OUT-cough-.

Sasuke and Sakura shared a look.

"Weirdest night _ever_," Sakura said and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

After a few moments, the two shared a passionate kiss that started to heat up in the cool, breeze, night air.

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**Preview for B.C. (just to make sure you review):**

All the guys stared in shock at the television that showed the most embarrassing moments in their lives. One thought went through their heads, _'What. The. Hell????'_

Sasuke snapped out of his momentary shock and whipped his head to the side to glare at Naruto. "You dobe! I thought you said you burned that tape?" the others shook their heads and turned to the blue eyed boy.

"I did," he said, trying to defend himself. "I burned it, smashed it, I even flushed it down the toilet! I have no idea how they got _that_."

Before everyone could yell at Naruto, Sakura and the girls came laughing into the classroom.

It suddenly clicked in Shikamaru's head when he said, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Temari, Tenten, and Ino laughed even harder while Hinata nodded her head.

"Sakura giggled and replied, "I still can't believe all you guys-"

**Stopping it right there! That way, you don't know what the guys did that's got the whole school laughing at them. I know, I'm evil! Heh…**

**NOTE TO EMILY: This was a late birthday present to her; it's also something that got her to write more of **_**her**_** story. Little Ms. Lazy Ass…**

**Do I have anything to say? Oh yes!**

**EMILY AND I GOT BOX SEATS TO SEE NICKELBACK!!!!! OHMIGOD!!!!!!!! MY FIRST CONCERT EVER IS GOING TO BE BOX SEATS! -Screams like a fangirl- AND I ACTUALLY GET TO SHOW OFF MY NEW STRAIGHT HAIR!!!!! EVEN BETTER!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! -Faints-**

pen name is: **Wow, she fainted…can't believe she did…**

Emily: **And because she's unconscious, I will do her 'Laters', but don't tell her, it's her thing. She'd kill me if she found out. So…**

**LATERS from the unconscious Gianna!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Love,**

**Gianna (& Emily)**


	14. The Lost Prank

**Hihihihihihihihihihihihi!!!!!! HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!! I THINK I OVER DOSED MYSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELF!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAAA –Starts spinning in chair wildly- WeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeEeE YEEEEEEEEAH!!!!! HEY GUYS!!!!!! THE NICKELBACK CONCERT, WAS AMAZING!!!!!!!! IT WAS SOOOOOOOO COOL!!! The only bad thing was I couldn't understand Saving Able…AH WELL! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Okay, I know I didn't get my 100 reviews –glares- but I thought I'd do this anyway! Aren't I so nice? I best be getting some cake otta this, got it? FROM ALL OF YOU!**

**Okay, can you guys tell Emily to stop harassing me! Apparently, she and someone else thinks that some guy 'likes' me in school. And we had a school dance, and they wanted to make me look all nice. Straight hair, nice cloths, and makeup. MAKEUP!!!!! ME!!!!! The closest thing to makeup I've ever worn is lip gloss and a bit of mascara. THAT'S IT!**

**PEOPLE TIME!!!:**

**-Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**

_-Angel-D in23_

**-CrystalDragon791**

_-TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno_

**-stormy-g (cool name!)**

_-kitten1596_

**-kitten1596**

_-Slivergriffen10_

**-xXkickass-kunoichiXx**

_-EEF loves Itachi (AWWW! Emily!! You're review was cut off….-sob- or you were an idiot and didn't finish)_

**-ange12l**

_-dsvjr18_

**-gOthiCkUrOcHo69 (Months In A Year)**

_-SasuSaku'sLittleGrl (Elemental Guardians)_

_-__**Sasuke and sakura fan (Months In A Year)**_

_-5konohagirlz (Elemental Guardians)_

**Okay, I've been blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabing enough. IT'S TIME FOR THE B.C.!!!!!**

**I'M DOING ZE DISCLAIMER!: Me, no, own, Naruto or the songs. DOOOOOOONE!**

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

"So let me get this straight," Naruto said one day during school. Yes, the summer is over. September showed its face, despite the pleas for it not to. "Your school suddenly decided to have a student exchange program for a year with our school?" Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro nodded their heads. "And the principle did this with no warning at all. And you three were chosen because you happen to be in the room at the time?" Naruto seemed unsure as the three teens nodded their heads again. "Hmmm…WORKS FOR ME!" he grinned.

The siblings seemed to sigh in relief. "Wait a minute," then became tense. "Something doesn't seem right." Everyone waited while Naruto thought for a few moments. "Nope, I got nothin',"

'_Whew,'_ the three thought.

Shikamaru and Neji smacked their foreheads with their hands while Sasuke muttered "Dobe" under his breath. Naruto, being the boy that he is, just looked confused.

Kiba smacked Naruto on the head. "OW! Kiba! What was that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head.

"Idiot, their father is the principle!"

"Really??" Naruto looked amazed.

Kiba just shook his head at his friend.

**-**

At that same moment, the girls were walking to school.

"I can't believe summer's over!" Ino uttered as she rubbed her eyes. "I can't get my official beauty sleep if I have homework to worry about."

"Like you ever did homework," Tenten replied. "You were too busy with your clothes."

"Not true! I did some!"

"Yeah, _some_," Hinata said, "The only work you did do was history when we were learning about the 70s. That's it."

"Only because they liked the bright colors," Ino said as she stuck her head in the air, eyes closed, signaling the conversation was over.

Sakura just shook her head at her friends as she listened to her iPod.

As they got closer to the school, they could see the guys, plus Temari, talking about something.

"Neji!" Tenten said as she walked over to her boyfriend. She gave him a peck on the lips as he gave a short "Good morning".

The other girls walled over to their respective boyfriends. Hinata noticed a bump on Naruto's head. She sighed and asked, "Naruto, what did you do now?"

"Wha-? I didn't do anything, Hianta-chan."

"Yeah right," Kiba snorted. "He didn't know that Temari, Kankuro, and Garra's father was the principle of their school."

"Naruto, I told you a million times! What is wrong with you?" Sakura scold.

Naruto looked dejected. Hinata, sensing his mood, gave him a hug, making him feel better.

"Aw," Ino mumbled at the sweet moment buy the cutest couple in the school.

'BRRRRRRRRRINIIIIING!'

"That's the bell!" Kankuro ran towards the school, leaving everyone in the dust.

"Why can't he run that fast when I need him?" Temari asked as she followed everyone, Shikamaru's arm resting lazily on her shoulders.

**-**

The day was pretty boring, that is, until after lunch.

**-**

The girls each opened their lockers, right next to each other. That's one of the good things about the school; you can choose your own locker and can be next to whomever you like.

Anyway, back to the story.

All of them opened each locker. Then, it seemed like a pattern. First Hinata, then Tenten, Ino, Temari, and lastly, Sakura.

'SQUIRT'

'SQUIRT'

'SQUIRT'

'SQUIRT'

'SQUIRT'

"AHHHH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK??"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"HOLY CRAP!"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!"

Paint squirted out of each locker. Tenten had a pale yellow color on her face and shirt. A terrible puke green color was all over Ino's shirt and hands. Gray was all over Hinata's skirt and jacket. Red covered Temari's hair, making her look like a redhead. And really dark yellow covered Sakura's face, blouse, and shoes.

Students stopped what they were doing to look at the girls. Laughter was heard all through the hallway. Some students texted their friends what happened. Others took pictures.

Even though the corridor was filled with all these sounds, there were seven noises stuck out the most. It was the laughter of Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara, and Kankuro.

Tenten and Temari glared coldly, Ino cracked her knuckles, Hinata, strangely, showed her teeth, and Sakura's nostrils flared and her eye twitched.

'Beware'. The word just seemed to radiate off the girls.

The guys gulped.

'_Uh, oh…'_

Those boys better watch their backs.

**-**

It was a little after lunch the next day when Sasuke saw his brother eating his food. When he looked around, he noticed that Emily was sitting next to a boy with dark brown hair.

Sasuke walked up to his brother and asked, "Yo, bro. what happened to Emily?"

Itachi looked up from his food and swallowed. "Eh, she's learning guitar."

"So, who's she learning from?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "I think his name is Jake or something. Maybe Jeff. It might be James. Dunno. I don't really care."

"Are you sure you're still together?"

Itachi sighed as he walked over to Emily.

"Oh, hey-" Itachi cut her off by giving her a kiss.

Sasuke sweat dropped at his brother and walked back to his friends.

-

Sakura was talking to Ino in the hallway to Algebra I when the spotted Hinata.

"It's time," she whispered as she walked by.

Ino and Sakura smirked.

-

"And so, if-" Iruka was cut off when a voice crackled over the intercom.

"Teachers, will everyone please turn on their television, thank you."

Iruka looked confused. "Maybe Tsunade has an announcement?" he mumbled to himself as he walked over to the T.V.

"We have a special video request that will be played shortly," some girls said.

The screen went blank. Then, the monitor blinked to life to show a Naruto in his bedroom.

"Just keep the camera on me, okay Kiba?" Naruto asked as the camera shook up and down. "Okay, go!"

Suddenly, 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga blasted through the television's speakers with Naruto's face close to the camera lip-syncing it.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Naruto started doing a dance that might have been really good, if he were a **girl**.

_  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)_

Naruto got close to the camera again and tried to put on a sexy face.

_  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

The screen went blank. Students were laughing when Sasuke came up.

"Naruto! This is so stupid!" Sasuke said as he looked around,

"Sasuke! Just do it, no one will know!" Naruto said behind the camera.

Sasuke sighed a said fine. 'Super girl' by Miley Cyrus was playing and Sasuke also lip-sync it.

_I'm super cool  
Super hot  
Livin like a rock star_

Sasuke looked bored as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

_You think I'm super  
You think I'm super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
I'm super super  
I'm super-duper _

He **really** didn't want to be here.

_  
So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me  
Everybody's watchin me  
Never as easy as it seems  
To be super super  
To be super super girl_

Laughter filled the halls.

"Did he say super**-duper**?" some kid asked.

"Yeah!" another said as the screen showed Neji.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me?" Neji asked.

"No! Now do it!" Naruto said.

"Hn. Afraid, Hyuuga?" you could tell Sasuke was smirking even though you couldn't see his face.

"Hn." He replied as Brittney Spears' 'Womanizer' played.

_Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer  
You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh  
You're a Womanizer, baby  
You you you are, You you you are  
Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

The look on his face seemed to say 'Dear God help me'.

_  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You got me goin'  
You're oh so charmin'  
But I can do it  
Womanizer_

Neji looked as if he wanted the ground to eat him whole eight then and there.

_  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
Boy, don't try to front  
I know just what you are  
You say i'm crazy  
I got your crazy  
You're nothin' but a  
Womanizer_

Again, cackles were heard from the room. Even Iruka seemed to be chuckling.

"Ready!" Kiba yelled as he jumped in front of the camera with Akamaru at his side.

'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls played as Kiba danced like a maniac.

_Let's keep it friendly  
(Let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair  
(You have to play fair)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?_

His hips moved in a circular motion while Akamaru chased his tail.

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha, don't cha?_

"YEAH!!!!" Kiba and his dog did a high five.

A bit of clapping sounded with the laughing at the end.

"Shikamaru, it's your turn!" Naruto said when the T.V. came back on.

"Troublesome." He muttered when 'Fergalicious' by Fergie played.

_I'm Fergalicious  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got_

Ring this part, his head rolled back and he closed his eyes. He was asleep.

_  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna taste of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)_

"SHIKMARU! YOU LAZY ASS! WKAE UP!!"

Blink.

Blink.

"Uh, okay."

"My turn! My turn!" Kankuro came jumping and had 'London Bridge' by Fergie playing.

_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like_

He dropped down and stuck his ass in the air.

_  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin down like_

"Woo! Shake it Kankuro!" Naruto yelled from behind.

_  
How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge wanna go down like  
London London London, wanna go down like  
London London London, we goin down like_

Then, he tried to do a split.

"Oh….." came the cries of the students as some turned their heads away and others cringed.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kankuro yelled as Sasuke and Neji dragged him off.

Lastly, Gaara.

"No. I refuse," he said simply with his arms crossed.

Naruto started to whine. "Oh, come on, Gaara. Don't be a baby! Besides, no one will see this!" Boy was he wrong.

Gaara grumbled for a moments and agreed. "Fine. But no one, and I mean **no one** will see this."

"Yeah, yeah, go!"

_Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
You got my display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room (the room)_

He just stood there, doing nothing but moving his lips.

_We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rockin, we keep on rockin'  
Cameras are flashin while we're dirty dancer  
They keep watchin, keep watchin'  
Feels like the the crowd was sayin_

Yawn. Still sitting.

_  
Gimme Gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more _

Loud applause was heard from every room. Seems Gaara's a popular guy!

The girls were smirking as the video ended.

On the other hand…

All the guys stared in shock at the television that showed the most embarrassing moments in their lives. One thought went through their heads, _'What. The. Hell????'_

Sasuke snapped out of his momentary shock and whipped his head to the side to glare at Naruto. "You dobe! I thought you said you burned that tape?" the others shook their heads and turned to the blue eyed boy.

"I did," he said, trying to defend himself. "I burned it, smashed it, I even flushed it down the toilet! I have no idea how they got _that_."

Before everyone could yell at Naruto, Sakura and the girls came laughing into the classroom.

It suddenly clicked in Shikamaru's head when he said, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Temari, Tenten, and Ino laughed even harder while Hinata nodded her head.

Sakura giggled and replied, "I still can't believe all you guys really did that!"

Shikamaru was stunned. "H-h-how-how did you guys get that? I-I mean, it should have been destroyed! Gone!"

Temari and Ino shared a look. "Well, when you tell your childhood friend and your girlfriend your tech secrets," Ino started.

"You tend to pick up a few things." Temari finished with smirk.

"In other words, we were able to copy the video before Naruto trashed it," Tenten said it.

Shikamaru was amazed. _'Wow.'_

**

* * *

**

It was later in the week when Gaara whined. Yes, _Gaara_ had _whined_.

"Why don't I have a girlfriend? Everyone here has one but me," he said as he looked at everyone.

Kankuro put his arm around the youngest sibling. "Hey, I don't either, buddy."

The red head glared. "That's because you couldn't get a girl if had surgery!" he yanked his brother's hand off and glared at the ground with a pout.

This, of course, got the girls to feel guilty. They ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Aw! Panda-kun!"

"Don't pout!"

"We're sorry!"

Then, Tenten smiled. "Hey! Gaara!" he turned his pouting head to her. "I have a friend, Matsuri, and she likes read heads who act the way you do and look like a panda. I could hook you up on a date if you want?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Gaara's eyes lit up a little at the idea. He nodded his head.

"YAY!!!"

"Panda-chan might get a girlfriend!"

"AW! THAT'S TOO CUTE!"

"I'm helping you with your outfit!"

All the boys glared enviously at Gaara. Why was he getting the all the attention?

**

* * *

**

Somewhere else on the other side of the building, a girl with red eyes and hair with glasses was opening up her backpack to get her books when…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Paint splattered on her.

**

* * *

**

The scream reached to Sasuke and Sakura's ears

Sakura looked at the boy. "Did you…?"

"Ah," he said with a smirk.

Sakura laughed at her boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. They headed towards the doors where their friends were waiting for them.

**!**

**!!**

**!!!**

**!!**

**!**

**It's done! It's done!! It's done!!!**

**I can't believe it! I think I'm gonna cry!**

_**NOTE:**_** I still don't know what story to chose. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. Maybe an idea just popped in your head but you're too lazy to use it. But, I need to be able to wrap my mind around the idea, so I can be creative. I'll make sure to say it was your idea if you let me use it.**

**THANKS GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS!**

**AND REMEMBER: JUST BECAUSE IT'S OVER, DOESN'T MEAN YOU STILL CAN'T REVIEW!**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**Gianna**

**P.S.- HAVE A GREAT SUMMER!!!!! Don't go getting hurt, okay?????**


	15. A 'Thank You' for You!

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT'S A THANK YOU**

**Had to get that up there so no one gets mad at me! As the note says, I wanna thank you guys for giving me my very first story that got over 100 reviews. Let's thank everyone that did something, whatdya say? Em.?**

Emily: **Sounds good to me! How about we start out with the intro/first chapter?**

Gianna: **Gotcha!**

**Sleepover Time and Meet the Characters:**

**GIVE IT UP FOR **XxSakuraTenshixX**, ****Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku****, and **FilipinaChick29**!! Next, we have… ****TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**, FilipinaChick29, Emily, **Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**, BrokenAngel363, **My Dream Heart**** (used to be XxSakuraTenshixX)! Thanks y'all!**

**And the War Begins:**

**Let's thank **Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku, **TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**, Pink Zappers, **My Dreamy Heart**, happytwilighttime, **Ladyrouge214**, CrystalDragon791**!!**

**Revenge and a Captive: **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU! **Emily**, ****Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku****, **CrystalDragon791**, ****Ladyrouge214****, **TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**, ****My Dreamy Heart**

**My Brother is a Girl:**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! **Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**, ****CrystalDragon791****, **My Dreamy Heart**, ****90MLLu****, **Oniaon**, ****Vicabond****, **KoolBrunette06**, ****Ladyrouge214****, **TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**, ****HyUuGaBoY'sLuVeR****, **DarkKunoichi15

**The Ultimate Prank:**

**YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! **HyUuGaBoY'sLuVeR, **DarkKunoichi15**, Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku,**CrystalDragon791**, Ladyrouge214, **EEF loves Itachi**, pen name is, **ange12l**, TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, **My Dreamy Heart**, AkemiU, 

**Drunks Bring People Together:**

**I'M SO HAPPY WITH THESE PEOPLE! **Werewolfess - SpIrItEd AwAy, **Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**, CrystalDragon791, **Ai Aika**, bloody emeralds, **xXxSakura-SanxXx**, sasusakufan9573, **Ladyrouge214**, pen name is,

**Truth or Dare:**

**THANK YOU! **Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku, **Nitegirl**, crazyfunnyawsome, **BrokenAngel363**, sasusakufan9573, **Ladyrouge214**, CrystalDragon791, **EEF loves Itachi**, FilipinaChick29, **pen name is**, TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno

**Parents can be a Little Weird:**

**GOGOGO!** Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku, **CrystalDragon791**, Kasoracle, **TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**, sasusakufan9573, **EEF loves Itachi**, BrokenAngel363, **pen name is**, AvatarTorkro, **Ladyrouge214**, bloody emaralds, **Kakashilovir**, naruto watching freak

**Boys Dinner with the Parents:**

**I LOVE THESE PEOPLE! **EEF loves Itachi, **Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**, pen name is, **FilipinaChick29**, naruto watching freak, **BrokenAngel363**, Ladyrouge214, **xXkickass-kunoichiXx**, UchihaKeiko93, **CrystalDragon791**, Blue-Rose-Has-Bloomed7, **Midnight Freesia**, The Midnightmoonflower, **Little Miss Idiot**, BloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno, 

**Girls Dinner with the Parents:**

**ROCK ON! **pen name is, **Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**, SaphireSage4Ever, **CrystalDragon791**, xXkickass-kunoichiXx, **DigiLoveReader**, Ladyrouge214, **WolfXArcher**, Sunsetprecious, **TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**, riddler180, **EEF loves Itachi**, 

**Sakura's Dinner:**

**YEAH!** Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku, **Angel-D in23**, CrystalDragon791, **TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**, stormy-g, **kitten1596**, Slivergriffen10, **xXkickass-kunoichiXx**, EEF loves Itachi, **ange12l**, dsvjr18

**The Lost Prank:**

**WOOO! **Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku, **TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**, pen name is, **CrystalDragon791**, stormy-g

**AND A BIG THANKS TO THE PEOPLE THAT CONTINUOUSLY REVEIWED!**

_**-Tobi'sgoodgirllovesSasuSaku**_

_**-**__** CrystalDragon791**_

_**-**__** FilipinaChick29**_

_**-**__** pen name is**_

_**-**__** Ladyrouge214**_

_**-**__** TheBloodyLoveOfSakuraHaruno**_

**I LOVE THOSE GUYS!**

**And, let's not forget, my editor, my best friend…EMILY!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! I LOVE YOU GIRL!!!! And Em…GET YO BOOTY WRITING!**

**I'll fix everything in a few minutes. Also, there might be a slight change in the girls' dinner with Ino. Just so you know ;). Also, look at the last chapter. 'The Lost Prank'. That one.**

**In a few minutes, I will click 'Complete' and this story will officially be over. I wanna thank you all! I think I'm gonna cry!! –Sob- AND REMEMBER: JUST BECAUSE IT'S OVER DOESN'T MEAN YOU STILL CAN'T REVIEW!**

**I'll miss you all so much…-Gives everyone a hug-**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!**

**LATERS!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


	16. 2 New Stories people

Hey guys! Okay, last little note, I swear.

I'm writing a story with _collette11_. It's called '_Matchmaking Friends_'. We both decided to write a chapter each. It's about the Naruto gang trying to set up Sasuke and Sakura. But the others might get set up as well. SasuSaku, NaruHina, KibaIno, NejiTen, ShikaTema. 'Kay?

NO WORRIES! I'm still going to write, I just need to think of ideas…hehe. Writer's block. Which is odd because I never get writer's block…

LATERS!!!

Love,

GIANNA


End file.
